Runaway
by Neurotic-Idealist
Summary: AU - In 1950's New York, Marianne is engaged to the charming Phillip Brooks. After witnessing another side of him, she flees with her father's help, to a farm in West Virginia. Will her past catch up with her?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new story. It's also the first AU story that I've written.**

**The setting is 1950's New York and West Virginia.**  
><strong>It's going to have WWE, and possibly some TNA characters.<strong>  
><strong>Remember to leave a review if you like it, so that I know you want me to continue.<strong>

**I own Marianne Addison, Joseph Addison and Jack Clearwater. **

**Thanks to NellyLove, who let me run the ideas past her for this story.**

Marianne Addison sat by the window of the New York townhouse and slowly ran the brush over her shiny brunette locks. She was determined to look her best, as her fiancé was due to arrive soon. Phillip Brooks was a charming man, with good looks, intelligence, and a successful business back in his hometown of Chicago. The couple had been courting for six months when Phillip got down on one knee and presented Marianne with a beautiful antique ring. She had not needed any persuasion to accept his proposal, and her father had been just a delighted by the news of his only daughter's engagement.

Since Joseph Addison had lost his wife to illness, he had been determined to do right by his daughter. Phillip had always been the perfect gentleman from day one, so it was no surprise when he had turned up on the doorstep in his best suit and asked Joseph for his daughter's hand in marriage. Marianne deserved the best, and Phillip Brooks certainly fit the bill. He had already started work on a grand house in the city, which was to be the marital home.

Arriving at the townhouse, Phillip smoothed down his hair and knocked on the door. Seconds later, Marianne threw the door open and draped her arms around his neck. Stepping inside the house, Phillip closed the door behind them and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. Joseph Addison walked out from the back room and greeted his future son in law.

"Phillip, how are things?" he smiled.

"Good Joseph, very good. And you?" he replied.

"Oh, I can't complain." Joseph shrugged.

"Why did you want to call round today?" Marianne asked her fiancé.

"Well, I'm afraid I won't be here tomorrow. Something needs to be done at the business in Chicago. I leave tonight." Phillip replied.

"When will you return?" Marianne asked with a hint of disappointment.

"The weekend I should expect." Phillip replied, taking her hand in his.

"I'm sure he'll be back before you know it." Joseph assured his daughter.

"I hope so." She replied, pouting a little.

"Look, I promise to bring you back a gift from Chicago." Phillip told her.

"I'd like that." She nodded, standing on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek.

"I'll leave you to it." Joseph nodded and walked back into the room.

"Don't be sad." Phillip whispered as he registered the look of hurt on his fiancée's face.

"You are coming back, aren't you?" Marianne looked up at him with her wide green eyes.

"You have my word." He replied, taking her hand and pointing to the ring on her finger.

"I'll be waiting." She sighed as he opened the door to leave.

"I love you Marianne." He told her, kissing her one last time before walking out and closing the door behind him.

The following day, Marianne went out to get a few things. She enjoyed the hustle and bustle of New York, although she had never been outside of it. After getting some bread and a newspaper for her father, the brunette decided to walk back by her favourite dress shop. She had already tried on her wedding dress a couple of weeks earlier; it was white with a large underskirt and lots of lace detailing. Marianne had decided to wear a veil to match, as well as some spring flowers in her hair that matched her bouquet.

The brunette was pulled from her thoughts by a familiar voice. It couldn't be Phillip though, because he had to be in Chicago by now… Glancing around the street, Marianne was confused to see a distant figure that resembled her fiancé. Clutching her shopping bag, the brunette made her way across the road and closer to the figure that appeared to be relaying instructions to two other men. One was tall and fair with a small beard, while the other was large and robust with darker hair. The trio began walking down the street and entered a large warehouse building. Marianne slowly followed and watched from a safe distance.

"How many times have I got to tell you Husky?" The man turned to the side, so that she could clearly see it was Phillip.

"Sorry boss." The large man replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"Joe, get this lot boxed up. Mr DiBiase will be waiting." Phillip told the other man.

"Sure." Joe nodded and started lifting some boxes that were lying around.

"Boss, what do we do with the body?" Husky asked.

"Keep your damn voice down! Do you want to be next?" Phillip's face contorted threateningly.

"No boss." He replied quietly.

"And nobody is to know about this." Phillip added.

"About the boxes or the guy you killed?" Husky asked confusedly.

Phillip's face contorted once more as he took off his belt and whipped it across Husky's back. The larger man let out a pained groan as a second blow came, followed by a third. The sound of the belt connecting with the man's back made Marianne shudder. How could her fiancé be capable of all this? Why was he not in Chicago? Why had he lied to her? Why did these men say that he had killed someone?

Turning and walking as fast as she could, the brunette made her way home, closing the door behind her and sinking to her knees. Joseph came into the hall to see his daughter in a state of shock, shivering as tears streamed down her face. Ushering her into the kitchen, he put the kettle on the stove and sat down beside his daughter as she began to explain what had occurred that day. Although he found it hard to believe, the state of his daughter more than validated the story for Joseph.

"How can I marry him now?" Marianne cried as her father placed a cup of sweet tea in front of her for the shock.

"Nobody's forcing you to do anything." Her father assured her.

"If he can be that violent, would he do the same to me?" the brunette fretted as a thousand thoughts went round in her head.

"Are you afraid?" Joseph asked his daughter.

"Yes, I am afraid." She nodded.

"He's not supposed to return until the weekend. Why don't you go away?" Joseph suggested.

"Without you?" Marianne imagined her father being punished for her absence.

"Don't worry about me." Joseph shook his head.

"But where would I go?" Marianne asked.

"I have a friend in West Virginia. He'll take care of you." Joseph explained to his daughter.

"West Virginia?" she frowned.

"If you really need to escape from Phillip, then I'll arrange it." Her father told her.

"Yes please." She nodded, sipping her tea.

"His name's Jack Clearwater. He has a farm, so you might be expected to help with the workload." Joseph nodded.

"I'll do it. I can't possibly marry Phillip now." Marianne sighed.

So two days later, Marianne Addison found herself on a train bound for West Virginia…

**What do you think?**

**Reviews are very important to me, especially at this stage in the story.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter of my new AU story.**  
><strong>I'm pleased that some people are liking it so far.<strong>  
><strong>Keep the reviews, favourites and alerts coming!<strong>

**I own Marianne & Jack in this chapter.**

**Note: Some things are completely made up, so don't have a go about any inconsistencies or stuff like that. It's just a story! **

By the time the train arrived in Greenwood, West Virginia, Marianne had had time to think about what she wanted, and she definitely didn't want to be stuck with a violent husband. For almost a year, all she had dreamed of was marrying Phillip and settling down to have a family. It was what she had wanted for herself, and also for her late mother. Now that Marianne realised that she had been living a lie, she felt like she was all the way back to where she started. Nothing made sense anymore, except getting away from New York for a while.

"This is your stop ma'am." The ticket collector tapped her on the shoulder gently.

"Thank you." Marianne nodded, glancing out of the window.

Sighing, the brunette stood as the train stopped and smiled as the ticket collector handed her a brown suitcase, which contained everything she had packed for the trip. Marianne had no idea how long she was planning on staying, but she was comforted by the fact that her host was a friend of her father's. Stepping onto the platform and away from the smoke coming from the front of the train, Marianne took in her surroundings.

"Excuse me." Came a southern accent from behind her.

"Yes?" Marianne turned and came face to face with a brunette woman with big brown eyes.

"You're Marianne? She asked. Marianne nodded.

"I'm Mickie. Jack sent me to pick you up. Come this way." She replied.

"Thank you." Marianne nodded as Mickie took her suitcase and headed out of the station.

Mickie walked over to an old truck and tossed the case into the bed. She smiled and opened the passenger door for Marianne, before walking around and climbing into the driver's seat and turning on the ignition. The engine roared into life and they set off down the road and through the town, which seemed to be fairly pleasant from what Marianne could see. There were a few shops and an Inn, as well as a church that sat on a hill. After passing through the town, they turned onto a country road surrounded by fields of wheat and other crops.

"How do you know Jack?" Marianne asked once she felt at ease with the brunette.

"He lets me graze my horses in one of his fields. But I've known him since I was knee high." Mickie replied with a smile.

"You have horses?" Marianne asked.

"Seven at the moment. I love riding. Have you ever ridden on horseback?" Mickie asked her.

"Once or twice, when I was younger." Marianne replied.

"I'll take you out sometime." Mickie nodded as she turned onto a narrower road.

The road eventually led up to a farmhouse with a barn opposite, as well as two trucks in the drive, one white and one red. The farmhouse looked homely from the outside, with frilled curtains on the inside of the windows, and white shutters on the outside of them. A man that looked similar in age to Marianne's father came out of the house and waited as Mickie turned off the engine and both women exited the truck.

"Well if it isn't young Marianne." The man smiled and took a few steps forward.

"That's Jack." Mickie nodded as she took the suitcase out of the bed of the truck.

"Nice to meet you. My father speaks very highly of you." Marianne smiled and shook Jack's hand.

"We were good friends during the last war." Jack explained.

"Thank you for letting me stay here." Marianne added.

"Mickie will show you to your room. When you're all settled in, come out and I'll show you my land." Jack nodded.

"This way." Mickie nodded, still carrying the suitcase.

Marianne followed the brunette into the farmhouse and up two sets of stairs to the attic, which was surprisingly light. A bed stood under the beams, as well as a set of drawers and a writing desk. From the attic window, you could see only fields for miles. Mickie placed the suitcase on the bed and turned to see Marianne's reaction. The New York native was admiring the view from the window.

"Will this be alright?" Mickie asked her.

"Oh yes, it's perfect." Marianne nodded, sitting down on the end of the bed.

"That's good." The brunette nodded.

"Shall we go and see Jack?" Marianne asked.

"Come on." Mickie nodded.

The two women made their way back downstairs and out into the yard, where Jack was busy petting his dog, an old collie type. On sight of the new arrival, the dog walked over to Marianne and sniffed her cautiously, before licking her hand and walking back towards his owner. Jack chuckled and patted the dog as it returned to sit beside him; obviously quite sure that Marianne was not going to be a threat.

"Well, Rex likes you." Jack smiled.

"At least someone does." Marianne smiled.

"Hey, I like you!" Mickie grinned and pulled the New York native into a loose hug.

"You know anything about keeping chickens?" Jack asked her.

"No." she shook her head.

"Well it's not that hard. You can help out with that. You can help harvest the apples in the orchard too, when the time comes." Jack replied.

"That sounds good." Marianne nodded.

"Heath! Get over here!" Jack yelled, causing the New York native to flinch.

A sound of clanging came from the barn, before a young man emerged. He had shoulder length red hair and strong features. He was wearing dirty jeans and a plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled right up, as well as work boots. He seemed deliberately slow in approaching, finally coming to a stop beside Jack and bending down to pet Rex. Jack rolled his eyes and gave Mickie a knowing look, which Marianne caught.

"This is Heath Miller. He lives and works here." Jack told her.

"Hello, nice to meet you." Marianne smiled.

"Greet the lady Heath." Jack raised his brows.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you Marianne." The redhead nodded and wiped his hand on his shirt before offering it for a handshake.

Marianne took his hand and smiled.

"If you need help with anything, you can ask Heath. Isn't that right?" Jack looked at the young man.

"Yeah." Heath replied abruptly.

"Well, I'd best be heading off." Mickie sighed.

"Do you have to?" Marianne asked her.

"I'm afraid so. My boss needs me at work." Mickie replied.

"Where do you work?" Marianne asked her.

"At the Greenwood Inn." Mickie replied.

Marianne nodded, remembering that they had passed it on their journey through the town.

"I'll be grazing the horses tomorrow. Maybe you could help out?" Mickie glanced at Jack.

"I think that's a great idea." He nodded and smiled.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." Marianne nodded.

So far the New York native was feeling positive about her stay in West Virginia. She was unsure about Heath, but thought that maybe he just needed time to get used to having her around. By the time she slipped under the covers of her new bed, Marianne was feeling excited about the next day. Part of her did wonder what Phillip was doing at that moment, but she soon forgot about him as the country air sent her into a deep sleep.

**So, you've been introduced to three new characters...**

**What did you think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter of Runaway.**  
><strong>Thanks for all reviews, alerts, etc.<strong>

**I own Marianne & Jack in this chapter.**

**Sorry if it's slow to get started. More stuff happening as it goes along.**

Marianne awoke early to the sound of birdsong outside her window. She got out of bed and walked over to the window, gazing out at the rows and rows of fields full of crops. The morning sun was already rising, giving everything a golden glow. Turning back to the bed, she reached over and tidied the sheets, finally fluffing the pillow before she went over to the dresser and tried to decide what to wear.

Pulling out an old white shirt and some blue pants, Marianne stood in front of the mirror and dressed quickly, adding a pair of flat shoes and rolling up the pants. She finished by tying her dark hair back with a red ribbon. Hearing the faint sound of voices downstairs, the New York native left her room and headed down the flight of stairs that led to Jack and Heath's bedrooms. Continuing down the next flight of stairs, Marianne found herself in the hallway between the kitchen and living area.

"Good morning Marianne." Jack greeted her and motioned to the seat across from him at the small kitchen table.

"Good morning Jack, Heath." She replied, seeing the redhead sitting at the opposite end of the table.

"Yeah." He replied, not bothering to raise his head from whatever he was pushing around his plate.

"Here, eat up." Jack told the New York native, placing a plate of breakfast in front of her.

"Thank you." Marianne replied, nodding as she eyed the plate of toast and eggs.

"Now, you'll be helping Mickie with the horses this afternoon. Until then, you can sweep the barn with Heath." Jack told her.

Heath raised his head to look at Jack disapprovingly. Jack ignored him, so Marianne nodded her head in reply.

"I'm gonna make a start." Heath sighed as he got up and walked out of the kitchen.

"Is Heath your son?" Marianne asked Jack quietly.

"No. He's worked here for five years, but he moved in three years ago." Jack replied.

"So, how do you know Mickie?" Marianne asked.

"I've known Mickie James since she was a baby. Her parents were real nice people." Jack nodded and sighed.

"Were nice people?" the New York native frowned.

"They were killed in a fire about ten years ago." Jack explained.

"Oh, that's terrible." She replied.

"It was tragic." Jack nodded.

"Have I done something to offend Heath?" Marianne asked as the sound of the wheelbarrow came through the window.

"Heath Miller is one heck of a good worker, but he's not had it easy. So just try to live with him for now. He don't mean anything personal." He replied.

"I can cope with that." Marianne replied.

After breakfast, the New York native walked outside and made her way over to the barn. She paused at the open doors and watched as Heath filled a wheelbarrow with hay, before picking it up and going to push it out into the yard, followed by Rex the dog. The redhead paused and stared at Marianne for a moment, locking his brown eyes with her green ones, before pointing to another wheelbarrow and shovel. "Shovel the hay into the wheelbarrow and bring it out into the yard." He told her.

Nodding to show she understood, Marianne walked over and picked up the shovel, getting the first lot of hay and emptying it into the wheelbarrow, which was beginning to get rusty. When she had filled it, she put down the shovel and took the handles of the wheelbarrow, lifting it and pushing it out into the yard. It was a gloriously sunny day and Marianne could almost feel the sun-warmed ground burning a hole in her shoes. Doing as she had been told, the New York native emptied the wheelbarrow into another container, before wheeling it back into the barn to repeat the process.

"Do you like living here?" she asked Heath.

"I suppose." He shrugged as he filled another wheelbarrow.

"I wasn't trying to pry." Marianne assured him.

"Good." The redhead said as he headed back out into the yard.

Thankfully for Marianne, the morning went by quickly. At noon Jack called she and Heath in for lunch, which was a freshly made sandwich. Mickie's truck pulled into the yard just as they were finishing their lunch. A few minutes later the brunette popped her head around the kitchen door and gave an infectious grin. Jack made her sit down and have some tea, so that Heath and Marianne could digest their food properly.

"You been looking after her?" Mickie asked both men.

"Of course." Jack replied, while Heath barely nodded.

"Excuse me." The redhead said as he left the room.

"Don't worry your pretty little head." Jack told Marianne, whose eyes had widened in confusion.

"Barbara was in the bar last night." Mickie whispered to Jack.

"With Paul?" Jack asked her. The brunette nodded.

"Let's get going." Mickie smiled, before Marianne could ask who Barbara and Paul were.

Once in Mickie's truck, the two women drove down a tree-lined lane that led to a thick metal gate. Exiting the truck, Mickie fiddled with the lock on the gate, before pushing it open wide and walking into the field. It was a large field with long grass and some trees lining the opposite side from the gate. Marianne walked into the field and helped Mickie to close the gate. On the far side, three horses were grazing, with another two beneath the trees and the other two walking along the centre of the field. Four of the horses were brown and white in colour, while two were a rich brown and one was jet black.

"They're beautiful." Marianne sighed.

"They are. I've loved horses since I was a little girl." Mickie smiled, but in a way that was different from her usual cheery one.

"Do they have names?" asked the New York native.

"Richmond, Prince, Adonis, Misty, Wesley, Rose and Sienna." Mickie replied, pointing out each horse.

"Those are nice names. My daughter, if I had one, was going to be called Rose." Marianne sighed as her thoughts drifted to Phillip.

"Jack told me why you came here." Mickie said as she placed a hand on the New York native's shoulder.

"It was going to be so perfect. Get married to a wonderful man, have children…" Marianne felt tears begin to sting her eyes.

"Hey, don't cry." The usually chirpy brunette frowned.

"I'm sorry. You've had bigger problems I suppose, with your parents…" she replied.

"Did Jack tell you?" Mickie asked, her brown eyes softening.

"I'm so sorry." Marianne nodded.

"Don't be. I've accepted that some things are meant to be and other things are not." Mickie replied.

"I'd like to believe that." The New York native rolled her eyes.

"You're not the only person I've tried to convince." The brunette sighed.

"Who else?" Marianne asked her.

"Heath for one." Mickie replied.

"Heath? He just seems to hate me." Marianne shrugged.

"He doesn't hate you. He's just been through some stuff." Mickie replied.

"Jack said that too." The New York native frowned slightly.

"Heath will tell you when he's good and ready." Mickie assured the curious young woman.

**What do you think?**

**Who are Barbara & Paul? Do they have something to do with Heath's mood?**

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's a new chapter of Runaway.**  
><strong>I own Jack and Marianne in this chapter. <strong>

That evening Marianne sat down for dinner with Jack and Heath. She had thoroughly enjoyed helping Mickie with the horses, although she had only gotten more curious about what made Heath so unsociable towards her. The New York native was fairly sure that it must have something to do with Barbara and Paul, whom Mickie had mentioned to Jack earlier.

"I really enjoyed helping Mickie today." Marianne told Jack.

"I thought you would. You two seem to get on real well." He replied with a smile.

"She says I can help out again, if that's alright with you." She returned the smile.

"Of course. Mickie asked me if I'd let you go down to the Inn to see her sometime." Jack told her.

"Really? And would you?" Marianne asked him.

"Well, there are a few folks that are, shall I say unsavoury types… But I'd be fine with it if Heath went with you." Jack replied.

"What?" the redhead spoke for the first time that evening.

"You'd be fine with escorting this young lady to the Inn and back, wouldn't you?" Jack raised a brow.

"I don't like it there." Heath frowned, his brown eyes looked sad and pained.

"Just one night, that's all." Jack added.

"I'd be ever so grateful." Marianne nodded.

"Why can't you go?" Heath asked Jack.

"Son, my days of getting caught in brawls are long gone. You're younger and stronger than me." Jack replied.

"I just don't want to be around those people." The redhead sighed.

"Look, I don't doubt that Marianne can look after herself. But you need to be a Southern gentleman and protect her from all those wrong sorts out there." Jack told the young man.

"Please, just this once?" Marianne locked her pleading green eyes with Heath's brown ones.

"Once." The redhead nodded, giving a weary sigh.

"Thank you." Marianne gave a grateful smile.

"Right, that's that then. I'm going to wash these plates and then head off to bed." Jack said, standing up.

"I'll go and lock the barn up." Heath nodded.

"Marianne, would you go and get the chickens back in their coop?" Jack asked her.

"Yes." She nodded,

Marianne got up and headed out to the chicken coop. Most of the birds had headed back inside anyway, but three of them were roaming the yard. The New York native shooed them towards the coop and picked them up one by one, closing the door when they were all inside. Heading back inside the house, Marianne helped Jack with the last of the dishes, before they said goodnight and headed up the stairs.

The following day was much the same as the one before. Marianne was pleased however, that Heath had agreed to take her to see Mickie at the Inn that evening. The redhead seemed to be in a better mood than he had been in since she had arrived, even though he had not spoken to her since dinner the previous evening. Jack had to drive to the next town to buy some logs and chicken feed, so he had left shortly after breakfast with Rex sitting faithfully beside him in the truck. He returned in the late afternoon and told Marianne that she could go and get ready.

Back in her attic bedroom, the New York native laid out some clothes on her bed and mused over what to wear. She eventually chose a blue and white striped shirt with a matching skirt that ended just below the knee. A brown belt matched her shoes, which had a small heel and a strap at the ankle. She finally teased her dark hair into waves and added a red ribbon. Checking her reflection in the dresser mirror, Marianne smiled and nodded before exiting the room.

"You look very pretty." Jack smiled when he saw her.

"Thank you." Marianne blushed.

"Heath! Come on!" Jack yelled up the stairs.

"I'm here, goddamn it!" Heath growled as he made his way down the stairs.

"He cleans up pretty good, don't he?" Jack nudged the New York native's arm.

"He does." Marianne agreed.

The redhead wore a light grey dress shirt and darker grey dress pants with a black belt and a pair of freshly polished black boots. His shoulder length hair had been smoothed down neatly. The New York native was a little surprised at how handsome Heath looked. He looked towards her and gave an awkward shrug. "Ready?" he asked her.

"Let's go." Marianne nodded.

"Have fun!" Jack smiled as he sat in his armchair and petted Rex.

Heath led Marianne out into the yard and opened the passenger door of the red truck. She smiled and climbed into the passenger seat before he closed the door and walked around to the driver's side, getting in and pulling the door shut before turning on the engine. The vehicle roared into life and Heath reversed quickly in the yard before heading off down the road that led back into the town. He said nothing, but kept glancing towards the New York native and giving a smile.

They eventually arrived in the town centre and Heath pulled the truck into the space outside the Greenwood Inn. It didn't really look like a bar from the outside. There were a lot of lights in and around the building, as well as some greenery and flowerbeds. A couple of people sat outside on a wooden bench, singing along drunkenly to a wartime song. Heath opened the passenger side door and helped Marianne out of the truck. Taking her hand, he led her into the Inn and through to a back room, where Mickie was serving a couple of older gentlemen, cheerfully as she usually was.

"Hey, you made it!" Mickie smiled as she spotted the duo.

"Yes." Marianne nodded, still aware of Heath's hand on hers.

"Why don't you two go and sit down? I'll come and see you in a minute." Mickie nodded.

No sooner had the words left her mouth, than Heath led Marianne towards a table in the corner of the room. The chairs were upholstered with a dark green material, which was fraying a little and the table had a few chips in the wood. Looking around the room, the New York native saw a few older men drinking ale, as well as a group of younger men wearing braces and a few wearing flat caps. There was a woman in the opposite corner who looked like she could take on a group of men in a fight. She was a larger lady with a heaving bosom and a double chin, her hands laden with rings and bracelets.

"Here you go." Mickie grinned as she placed down a tray of drinks and took a seat next to Marianne.

"What is it?" the New York native asked as she took a glass from Mickie.

"Port. Just try it." The brunette smiled, taking a big drink from her own glass.

"Not too busy tonight." Heath said to Mickie as he nursed a pint of ale.

"No. Lucky I still get paid!" the cheery brunette joked.

"Do you live here too?" Marianne asked her.

"I have a room upstairs." Mickie nodded.

"Who owns this place?" Marianne asked, sipping the glass of Port.

"The owner's not here right now. His name's Chris Irvine." The brunette replied.

Marianne felt Heath tense beside her as two figures entered the room. The first was a young man of around Heath's age with tanned skin and dark hair, as well as a small beard. Following him was a young woman of around the same age with flowing blonde hair and a dazzling smile. Mickie turned to see the distraction and Marianne saw a hint of worry flash in her brown eyes.

"Who are they?" Marianne asked.

"You don't need to know." Heath replied, finishing the ale and grabbing her wrist to leave.

"Why not?" she asked him.

"Because you're better than them." The redhead replied.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Mickie asked as the New York native was whisked away by Heath.

"Yes." She replied as she looked back.

**What do you think?**

**Please Review! It's really important that you let me know how you like the story.**

**Could you go over to my profile and vote on my poll please? xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's a new chapter of Runaway.**

**I'm really enjoying writing this story, so please let me know if you're enjoying reading it.**  
><strong>This chapter is a little shorter, but we see the return of Phillip Brooks! <strong>

**I own Marianne, Dr. Freeman and Jack in this chapter. **

Phillip Brooks whistled as he walked up the steps to the door of the New York townhouse belonging to Joseph Addison. Now that he had taken care of business, he could turn his attention back to Marianne. Of course, the young woman had her flaws, such as her constant need for attention, but with her on his arm, Phillip looked like a respectable young businessman, rather than a crook. He had decided that her physical beauty more than outweighed Marianne Addison's sometimes-annoying ways.

Phillip had been on his way to do a business deal when he had first laid eyes on her. With her clear skin, green eyes and darkest brown hair, she was reminiscent of a Grecian goddess, her peach dress clinging to her gentle curves. Being the kind of man who saw what he wanted and went after it, Phillip had frequented that particular route, hoping to see this goddess-like young woman again. A week later he happened to bump into her as she walked home. Just a few choice words and a gentlemanly manner, and Marianne Addison had been putty in his hands.

"Oh, hello Phillip." Joseph Addison sighed a little as he opened the door.

"Where is she?" Phillip asked him. The young woman was usually eagerly awaiting his arrival.

"I'm awfully sorry, but she's had to go away for a while." Joseph replied.

"Gone where?" the younger man replied in an almost demanding manner.

"St. Louis. She has a friend living there who's been sick." The older man replied calmly.

"Did she not think to tell me?" Phillip fumed.

"I believe she wanted to, but she did not have an address for you in Chicago." Joseph replied, knowing full well that Phillip had not been in Chicago.

"Oh, I see. Well do you have an address for this friend?" he asked, a little flustered.

"Marianne has taken her address book with her. She should be back next week. I'll make sure that she contacts you as soon as she returns." Joseph replied convincingly.

"Be sure to do that." Phillip nodded as he began to walk back down the steps.

"I will." Joseph nodded, closing the door.

The older man walked into the back room and sat down in front of his writing bureau. Taking a piece of paper and a pen, Joseph began a letter to Jack, in which he would enclose a separate letter for his daughter. Phillip was sure to be suspicious, so best not to make any foolish mistakes that revealed Marianne's true location.

Back in West Virginia, Heath had reverted to his moody persona since the night at the Greenwood Inn, where the couple had walked in. Jack and Mickie had later confirmed to Marianne that the couple were indeed Paul and Barbara, although they refused to divulge the reason for Heath's reaction to seeing them that night.

"Can you help me with the ladder?" Marianne asked Heath as they worked in the yard.

"Can't you do anything by yourself?" the redhead replied with an annoyed tone.

"I need you to hold it while I climb." Marianne added.

"What? You scared to climb a ladder?" he sighed as he ran his hand through his copper locks.

"It's unsteady and I don't want to fall." Marianne replied.

"You just expect me to help you?" Heath frowned, folding his arms across his chest.

"Look, just cause you're in a mood…" Marianne shook her head, beginning to get annoyed.

"I'm in a mood?" he raised a brow as he attempted to imitate her New York accent.

"Because of Barbara and Paul! What the hell did they do to you?" Marianne surprised herself by yelling.

"None of your damn business!" Heath retorted, pushing past her and walking towards the barn.

"I'll do it myself then." Marianne said to herself as she walked back over to the ladder.

Leaning the ladder against the wall, Marianne grabbed the sweeping brush and began to climb the rungs. She reached the top, able to see the guttering that was full of leaves and debris. Reaching out with the sweeping brush, the young woman wobbled slightly as she tried to maintain her grip on the ladder. Brushing away some of the debris, Marianne leaned over to sweep some more, but this time she was completely knocked off balance. Attempting to reach out to the roof, she felt the ladder fall from beneath her and she landed awkwardly on her left leg.

"What the hell was that?" Jack asked, rushing from the house as he heard the young woman scream.

"My leg!" Marianne whimpered as she struggled to move.

"Heath!" Jack yelled as the redhead emerged from the barn.

"What happened?" he asked, visibly concerned.

"You better help her inside. I'll go get the doctor." Jack replied.

"Come on." Heath sighs as he picked her up gently and carried her into the farmhouse.

"It hurts, my leg hurts." She mumbled.

"Jack's gone to get the doctor now." Heath assured her.

A short time later, Jack returned with a man of around forty in a grey suit. He sat down in an armchair and opened his black briefcase to reveal some medical apparatus.

"Marianne, this is Dr. Freeman. He's going to examine your leg." Jack told her.

The man carefully felt her leg from knee to ankle and checked her reflexes. After checking her heartbeat with his stethoscope and testing her blood pressure, the doctor sat back down to deliver his diagnosis.

"Well, you're lucky that nothing is broken. However, I think you've definitely sprained your left ankle. I'm recommending at least two days bed rest." Dr. Freeman told her.

"I'll see to it that she does." Jack nodded, shaking the doctor's hand.

"I'm sorry." Heath looked at Marianne as Jack set the doctor out.

"What for?" she frowned, slightly disorientated after the fall.

"It's all my fault. I should have held the ladder." The redhead shrugged.

"I shouldn't have said…what I said." She replied, realising what he was referring to.

"Heath, can you help her to her bed?" Jack asked as he returned to the room.

"Sure." The redhead nodded.

Heath lifted the young woman from the couch and carried her bridal style up the two flights of stairs to her attic room. Setting her down on the bed, he looked around for a moment and then took a nightdress from the dresser, which he passed to the young woman. Marianne smiled and waited for him to turn around before she removed her dress and slipped on the nightdress. Unclipping her dark locks, she climbed into the bed carefully and allowed the redhead to tuck her in. He took the cushion from the chair in the corner and used it to prop up her affected ankle.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"I'll come check on you later." Heath nodded, heading back down the stairs.

Marianne nodded, closing her eyes and allowing herself to drift off to sleep.

**What do you think?**

**Vote on my poll? Head to my profile and do so please! Thanks.**

**Please Review! xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the next chapter of Runaway.**  
><strong>Thanks for the feedback so far. <strong>  
><strong>Remember to leave me a review. I'd really appreciate the feedback on this story.<strong>

**Marianne and Jack belong to me.**

**Enjoy!**

"Marianne…"

The New York native was vaguely aware of a Southern voice calling her name. A hand gently patted her shoulder.

"Mm, what time is it?" Marianne sighed as she reached her hands to rub her eyes.

"A little after seven." The voice replied.

"Morning or evening?" Marianne frowned, propping herself on her elbows. Heath was standing beside her bed.

"Morning. Jack's gone into town." He replied.

"I can't believe I slept for so long." Marianne shook her head.

"You probably needed the rest. I didn't want to wake you, but I was worried." He looked concerned.

"It's just a sprain." She shrugged.

"It was my fault." The redhead frowned.

"I told you, it's fine. I forgive you." Marianne sighed, throwing back the covers.

"Where are you going?" Heath asked her.

"I need to use the bathroom." She replied.

"Oh, right." He nodded.

"I am a little hungry though." Marianne added.

"I'll make us some breakfast." Heath said, giving a warm smile.

"That sounds good." The brunette nodded.

It was a source of frustration to Marianne that she had still not managed to work out the redheaded man. Every time she thought she had him worked out, he suddenly changed and all her ideas about him were thrown out again. The New York native couldn't hide her curiosity about the couple at the Inn, or some of the things he had said to her. Jack and Mickie were not going to reveal the answers any time soon.

After a quick wash and a change of clothes, the New York native followed the delightful smells that were coming from the kitchen. Heath stood in front of the stove, stirring a steaming pan. Marianne walked into the room and took a seat at the dining table, watching as the redhead took the pan off the heat and ladled the contents into two bowls that were already sitting on the counter.

"This should keep you going." Heath told her as he placed a bowl down in front of her.

"What is it?" she asked, eyeing the plain looking mixture.

"Oats." Heath replied.

"Smells good." She nodded, waiting for the oats to cool before she tasted some.

"My mom used to make it all the time." He told her.

"Do you have family here? I just wondered, because you live here with Jack…" the New York native shrugged her shoulders.

"They live nearby. We had a disagreement." Heath replied, avoiding eye contact.

"Sorry." She turned her head away, aware that she was prying again.

"That's fine. I'd be curious too." He sighed.

Marianne took a spoonful of the oats and turned her attention back to Heath.

"I need to tell you what happened with Paul and Barbara…" The redhead began.

"It's none of my business." Marianne shook her head as she stirred the oats.

"I think it's only fair that you know why I reacted like I did." Heath sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Go on…" the brunette nodded, raising her eyes to meet his.

"Barbara was my fiancée. We were together from a young age, and marriage was always on the cards. I proposed on her eighteenth birthday. Everyone in town was so excited about the wedding…" Heath paused to compose himself.

"You don't have to do this." Marianne reminded him. He shook his head, no.

"It was such a beautiful day, the sun was shining. Everyone in town was either in or outside of the church that day. I stood there in my suit with my best friend, Paul Lloyd by my side as my best man." He shook his head.

"What happened?" asked Marianne.

"Barbara entered the church, looking beautiful as always. I knew I'd never forget how she looked that day, like an angel in white. The preacher started the ceremony and he asked if anybody knew of any reason why we should not be wed… Imagine my confusion when Paul speaks up and begs my fiancée not to go through with it." Heath stopped to let out a heavy sigh.

"Oh Heath…" the New York native bit down on her bottom lip.

"Turns out that Barbara wasn't an angel. She was having an affair with my best friend for six months before our wedding. Paul stands there and tells her that she'd never be happy with me. I wanted to believe that it was all a dream… The preacher asked if the wedding was to continue, and Barbara started crying. She jilted me and everyone was there to witness it." Heath let a single tear roll down his cheek.

"That's awful." Marianne shook her head slowly.

"Barbara started saying that she needed someone who could provide for her. She said that I was no good to anybody and I'd always be a simple farm boy. Paul said that if I had been treating her well, then she would never have turned to him. If I could find the power to move or speak I would have acted on those words, but I was frozen to the spot with heartbreak and humiliation." The redhead looked at Marianne.

"I'm so sorry. I can't even imagine how that would feel." She reached out to touch his hand.

"Now they're all around town like the perfect couple, while everyone still looks at me and remembers the guy who got jilted for his best friend on his wedding day."

"I'm sure they don't all think that…" Marianne assured him as she heard Jack's truck pull up outside.

"I have to go." Heath sighed as he stood up and rushed out of the kitchen.

"Heath, wait!" she sighed as he disappeared.

A few seconds later Jack walked in, closely followed by Rex.

"Where's he going?" the older man asked.

"I don't know." Marianne frowned as Heath's truck roared into life outside.

"He'll be back." Jack nodded as the truck sped off out of the yard.

In fact, Heath still hadn't returned by the time Jack and Marianne were locking up the house. The New York native was anxious about the redhead's well being, but she told herself that Jack knew him better, and he seemed to be calm about the situation. In a typical fashion that very much-reminded Marianne of her father, Jack said that if Heath could not return home before he locked up, then he would be locked out of the house until morning.

"Night Rex." The brunette petted the dog as he curled up on the rug beside her bed, as he had done since her fall. The dog seemed to want to protect her, which was a comfort to the New York native.

Comfortable in her bed once more, Marianne could not help but let her thoughts drift to her father and Phillip. She trusted her father completely, although she could not shake off the feeling that this whole situation could be very dangerous for her father, all alone back in New York. As much as she was settling in to life in West Virginia, the brunette still held hope of returning home and being free of Phillip completely.

**What do you think?**

**Please Review!**

**Vote on my poll, please? Thank you! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the next chapter of Runaway.**  
><strong>It's short, but it's mostly introducing you to new characters.<strong>  
><strong>Thanks for the feedback. Keep the reviews coming please.<strong>

**I own Marianne, Jack, and Joseph, who is mentioned. **

The following day Heath had still not returned.

"Sometimes, I wonder what goes on in his damn head." Jack shook his head as he and Marianne ate their breakfast.

"You don't think it's my fault?" Marianne asked the older man.

"No. Once in a while Heath Miller disappears for a couple of days." Jack shrugged.

"You don't seem worried." The New York native frowned.

"I guess it's just his way of dealing with things." Jack gave a reassuring smile.

"I'm sure you're right." She sighed.

"Anyway, I have to go into town. Why don't you join me?" Jack suggested.

"That sounds nice." The brunette nodded and smiled.

Until now, Marianne's only foray into Greenwood town was the night that Heath accompanied her to visit Mickie at the Inn. The streets were bustling with people, mostly due to the warm sunshine that had emerged that morning. Jack brought the truck to a stop outside of the Post Office and walked around to the passenger side to open the door for his female passenger. The New York native climbed out of the vehicle and glanced around her.

The street was what you would expect. As well as the Greenwood Inn, there was a barbershop, a butcher, a grocer, baker, a hardware store… Marianne's green eyes fell to the figure of the church on the hill. Her mind drifted back to what Heath had told her the previous day. How cruel and humiliating to suffer like that in front of the whole town. No wonder the redhead had reacted in such a way when he saw Paul and Barbara flaunting their love in public that night at the Inn.

"Come on." Jack said, heading towards the Post Office.

"Good morning Mr Clearwater." The woman behind the counter smiled as he entered. She was tall and slim with blonde hair and she wore glasses, which sat at the end of her nose.

"Same to you Michelle." Jack replied.

"And this must be Marianne?" the woman said as she looked over the top of her glasses.

"Yes, this is Marianne Addison." Jack nodded.

"Michelle Callaway. I'm the post mistress." The blonde smiled and extended a hand to the New York native.

"How's Mark doing?" Jack asked the blonde as she stamped some papers in front of her.

"He's good." Michelle nodded.

"Michelle's husband Mark is the local undertaker." Jack explained to Marianne.

Marianne only nodded. She didn't want to think about anything concerning death right now. Her fears for her father and Heath had not helped her to get to sleep the previous night.

"I've got your mail here." Michelle told Jack, handing him a few envelopes.

"This one's your father's handwriting." He told the brunette, opening the envelope.

The New York native watched as Jack pulled out two letters from the envelope, one for each of them. The older man handed one letter to Marianne, who took a seat on one of the chairs nearby and unfolded the paper, scanning the words carefully.

_Dear Marianne,_

_I hope that this letter finds you well.  
>Things here are as well as can be. Phillip returned today and asked where you were. I told him that you were in St. Louis and would not be returning until next week. I will think of something to tell him next time he calls here. Do not worry about me, for I am only concerned for your welfare. You are my only daughter, and I would never wish for you to be forced into a marriage with someone like Phillip.<br>I am sure that Jack will be making you feel at home. I have thought that perhaps I may join you there at some point. I love you and miss you, but I could not be prouder of you.  
>All my love, Father.<em>

The New York native sighed and folded the paper back up, slipping it into her pocket. Jack patted her on the shoulder and said his goodbyes to Michelle, before exiting the building and heading to the baker's for some bread. Walking into the baker's shop, Marianne was hit by the aroma of freshly baked bread and cakes. All around were colourful displays of baked goods. There were an older couple in front of the counter, so Jack and Marianne stood and waited their turn patiently.

A short woman with dark brown hair and dark features was serving behind the counter, speaking with a distinctly English accent. She let out a sigh of relief as the old couple left the shop with their goods, before turning her attention to her next customers. She smiled when she looked up to see Jack Clearwater with a young brunette woman beside him. "The usual Jack?" she asked him.

"Yes please Layla." He smiled and nodded.

"I'll see if my husband's taken out a new batch." Layla told him, walking over to an open door. "Stu? Have you taken out a new batch yet?" she asked.

"Just two minutes, love." A thick English accent replied.

"That's fine, we'll wait." Jack assured the brunette.

"So, who's this young lady?" Layla asked as she dusted down her apron.

"This is Marianne Addison. She's a friend's daughter who's staying with me for a while." Jack replied.

"Nice to meet you." Layla offered a floury hand to the New York native.

"You too." Marianne smiled.

"You haven't seen Heath by any chance?" Jack asked the smaller woman.

"No, has he run off again?" Layla raised a dark brow.

"Yesterday morning. Just thought he might have hung out with Stu." Jack shrugged.

"Not that I know of." Layla shook her head and gave an apologetic look.

A very tall and broad man emerged from the back with two fresh loaves of bread. He had slicked back dark hair and he was paler than his wife. His face appeared to have a permanent smirk. Layla took the loaves and wrapped them in paper bags for her customer, placing them on the counter and taking the money from Jack. She smiled as she handed him his change and turned to face her husband, which looked difficult, as she was at least a foot shorter than he was.

"Give us a kiss, love." Stu smirked as he pulled his wife closer.

"Not when I've got customers!" the woman exclaimed.

"We'll leave you to it!" Jack chuckled.

"Good day to you Jack." Stu nodded.

"Same to you." Jack nodded as he opened the door for Marianne to exit.

After the journey back to the farm, Marianne was a little disappointed to find that Heath had still not returned. She got the feeling that he thought he had no friends in the town, but she hoped that she could persuade him otherwise. When the redhead eventually returned, she would have to convince him to take her into town again…

**What do you think?**

**Will Heath return soon?**  
><strong>What are your thoughts on the new characters?<strong>

**Please Review! Vote on my new poll! xxx **


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's the next chapter of Runaway.**  
><strong>This would have been up last night, but for some reason I couldn't upload it. <strong>  
><strong>Thanks for the feedback, etc.<strong>

**I own Marianne & Jack.**

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter, so I hope you enjoy reading it! **

"Good boy. You stay and keep her company." Jack told his dog as he turned on the engine of his truck.

Rex sniffed the air and turned around to go and stand beside Marianne. Since Heath had not yet returned, the dog would be staying at the farm with the New York native while Jack went to deliver some hay bales to somewhere out of town. Marianne waved off the older man and went over to continue weeding the garden of the farmhouse. It was a nice change to have the colourful flowerbeds and trees around her, as opposed to the concrete-filled streets of New York.

"Go on then!" Marianne grinned as she tossed a ball for the dog to catch.

She had not long been back to gardening when Rex reappeared and dropped the ball in front of her. The dog's eyes flicked back and forth between Marianne and the ball. He was poised and ready to run after the ball, desperate for her to throw it across the yard. Chuckling lightly, she picked up the ball and three it as far as she could across the yard and towards the barn. Rex darted after it, causing a few chickens to flap and jump out of the way.

Tossing another pile of weeds into the wheelbarrow beside her, Marianne looked up to see where Rex had gotten. The dog had abandoned the ball, in favour of following a scent that led him to the doors of the barn. He began to paw at the doors, obviously on the scent of something inside the barn, striking Marianne's curiosity. The New York native stood up and wiped her dirty hands on her apron, making her way over to the barn, where Rex had begun to wag his tail as he continues to paw at the barn doors.

"What is it Rex?" she asked in a whisper.

Slowly unbolting the barn doors, she pulled them open, as Rex rushed through the gap to investigate. The dog ran over to the far corner, under the staircase, furiously wagging his tail.

"Hello?" Marianne called out, slightly apprehensive now.

The sound of someone coughing came from the direction that Rex had gone in. Following the noise, the New York native found the dog pawing at someone underneath an old blanket. Taking a breath in, she reached out her hand and pulled the blanket from the figure, which blinked and groaned as the daylight shone into the barn. "Heath?" Marianne exclaimed.

The person did not reply, although it was definitely Heath Miller. He looked terrible, with ripped, dirty clothing and bloody bruises and scars covering his face and arms. His brown eyes looked up at Marianne with an emptiness that was almost heartbreaking. Rex whimpered in confusion as he pawed the redhead's tattered clothing. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up." Marianne said, helping Heath to his feet.

Inside the house, the brunette fetched some first aid equipment and sat down on a chair opposite the redhead. She could see the full extent of the bruising in the daylight that shone through the windows. Dipping a cloth into some warm water, Marianne turned her attention to the wounds on Heath's face first. The redhead flinched and let out a hiss as she dabbed the cloth against a cut below his right eye.

"I'm sorry." She murmured as she wiped away some dried blood.

Heath remained still and silent as she soaked the cloth again and moved onto the other wounds. The New York native tried to be as gentle as she could as she wiped some more dried blood from his bottom lip. Their faces were mere inches apart but Heath refused to meet her eyes with his own. After she had cleaned his face, she moved onto his bruised arms and grazed knuckles, taking his hands in her own. "Thank you." He managed to say, clutching a hand to his ribs.

"Take off your shirt." Marianne told him, aware that he was hiding more wounds.

Heath nodded slowly and stood up, unbuttoning the torn shirt and wincing as he slid it off his shoulders and allowed it to land in a heap on the floor. The New York native frowned as she saw that there was some angry red and purple bruising covering his ribcage area. Carefully soaking a new cloth in some more warm water, Marianne gently pressed it to Heath's wounded ribs and murmured her apologies as he winced at the pressure.

"Who did this to you?" Marianne asked him.

"Doesn't matter." Heath replied, refusing to meet her gaze.

"Your face and hands should be fine, but I need to bandage your ribs, ok?" she asked him. He nodded in reply.

The brunette took some bandages from the first aid kit and carefully wrapped them around Heath's middle. She made sure they were firmly in place, but not enough to cause him any pain. Heath sat in silence while Marianne put the first aid kit back where she found it. His eyes remained dark and empty, although he managed to smile and pet Rex the dog, who seemed worried about his condition.

The New York native returned with a glass of water and some bread for Heath to eat, not knowing how long he had been in the barn. She watched as he managed a little of the bread, and drank all of the water, before trying to stand. Marianne rushed to steady him, gently snaking an arm around his middle, careful not to hurt him. The redhead grimaced as he tried to walk, but his body seemed to have given up on him.

"My turn to look after you." Marianne whispered, helping him up the stairs to his bedroom.

"Stuff needs doing." He protested.

"Not while you're like this." She shook her head.

"But Jack…" he started.

"I'll take care of Jack. The best place for you now is in bed." Marianne told him.

Pushing open the door of Heath's room, the New York native glanced around. It was around the same size as her attic room, with a large window and a big wardrobe in the corner. A wooden chest stood in front of the bed, and a blue rug was on the floor. Helping the redhead over to the bed, Marianne paused to pull back the covers. Heath sat down on the bed and looked up at her. "Thanks, I'll be fine now." He nodded.

"If you need anything, just yell." Marianne told him.

The next time Marianne checked on him, he was fast asleep. She explained how she had found him to Jack, who seemed to think that Heath mist have gotten into a fight when he took off. He assured her that Heath had been in a number of fights, and someone had to lose. The New York native had never seen such a beating, which made her all the more worried about her father, and what Phil would do to him if he discovered that he was lying.

**What do you think?**

**Who did Heath get into a fight with?  
>Are Marianne and Heath getting closer? <strong>

**Remember to leave a review! I appreciate it so much. xxx**

**Vote on my poll too! xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's the next chapter of Runaway.**  
><strong>Thanks for all the reviews, etc.<strong>

**I own Marianne & Jack in this chapter.**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter. **

Heath was still asleep when Jack made breakfast the following day. The New York native had made a point of checking on the redhead every couple of hours before she went to bed herself. His bruises were settling into a lighter tone than that of the angry purple they had originally been. Being naturally curious, Marianne had made her mind up that there must be more to Heath's injuries than just a drunken brawl.

"I'm not stupid, you know."

Jack raised his head from the newspaper he was currently reading and turned his attention to Marianne.

"I know you're not, honey." He replied.

"So what do you think really happened to Heath?" the brunette raised a brow towards the older man.

"Like I said, he's gone off and got drunk. Knowing Heath, he's jumped into a fight with someone. I know what he's like, and so do a lot of other folks. Ask Stu next time we're at the bakery." Jack sighed as he went back to his paper.

"Maybe I will." She nodded.

"Good. I need to head into town anyway." Jack nodded.

Back in New York, Phillip Brooks was making the walk to the Addison residence once more. So certain was he that his fiancée would be home, that he had picked up a bunch of fresh flowers for her. Making his way up the stone steps, Phillip smoothed down his hair, before knocking on the door with great purpose. Straining and hoping to hear the sound of Marianne's heels clicking on the hallway floor, the Chicago native was not amused when Joseph Addison, and not his daughter answered the door.

"Still fixing her hair?" he asked hopefully.

"No, Marianne has not yet returned." Joseph shook his head.

"What? Why not?" Phillip exclaimed.

"She has come down with the same virus as her friend. They agreed that she should remain in St. Louis until she feels well enough to travel." The older man explained.

"I don't believe you." Phillip replied.

"Here is her letter. See for yourself." Joseph told him, handing over a folded piece of paper.

_My dearest Phillip,_

_I am sorry not to be able to see you, but I have been looking after a dear friend. I'm sure you appreciate that I wanted to care for her.  
>Unfortunately, I seem to have been struck down by the same virus. The doctor here informs me that I should be well enough to travel again in around seven days.<br>I will miss you, as I'm sure that you will me. I trust that such a caring gentleman as you would understand how much I care for others. I'll count the days until we are reunited.  
><em>

_Love always, Marianne._

Marianne had indeed written the letter, although Phillip did not know that she had written it before she even left New York. If anything, it would buy her more time. Folding the paper back up, Phillip turned on his most apologetic face.

"Forgive me Joseph, for it's hard for me to be without her." He sighed.

"I understand." Joseph nodded.

"I shall be counting down the days too." Phillip nodded, turning to walk back down the steps of the New York townhouse.

"Goodbye Phillip." The older man nodded as he closed the door.

Walking into the bakery once more, Marianne noticed that Layla did not look as harassed as she had done on her previous visit. The brunette wore a wide grin as she served customer after customer. In fact, the brunette looked positively glowing from how she had looked previously. Stu emerged from the back with a similar smile on his face, looking as if baking loaves was a truly exciting experience. Turning to glance at Jack, Marianne saw that he looked just as confused as she was over the couple's matching grins. The New York native and the older man stepped forward in unison as the customer in front left the shop.

"You two look very happy." Jack raised a brow.

"We are Jack, we are." Stu replied, wrapping an arm around his smaller wife's shoulders.

"Well, if it's the bread I'll take an extra loaf!" Jack chuckled.

"Shall I tell them?" Layla asked her husband. He nodded, a grin still plastered across his face.

"You tell them while I fetch Jack's usual order."

"I'm expecting!" Layla revealed.

"That's wonderful news! I'm so happy for you two." Jack replied.

"How long have you known?" Marianne asked the smaller woman.

"Only since yesterday. I was feeling just awful, so I saw Dr. Freeman and he confirmed that we're having a baby." Layla grinned.

"Congratulations." Marianne smiled.

"Thanks." Layla sighed happily.

"Here you go." Stu grinned as he passed over the bread.

"Weren't you going to ask Stu something?" Jack whispered to Marianne. She shook her head.

"I don't want to say anything when they're both so happy." Marianne replied.

Heading back to the truck, Jack stopped and sighed.

"What's wrong?" the New York native asked him.

"I forgot to pick up the mail." He replied.

"I'll get it." Marianne offered.

"Ok, you do that. I'll wait in the truck." Jack nodded.

Walking into the Post Office, Marianne spotted Michelle sitting behind the counter. The blonde looked up and gave what was supposed to be a smile, although it didn't look all that friendly either. She pushed her glasses up her nose and finished stamping some papers as the New York native approached the desk. "Hello Marianne, how can I help you?" the slim woman asked her.

"Jack forgot to collect his mail." The brunette replied.

"Yes, I just sorted it for him." Michelle replied, grabbing a stack of letters and pulling out a few, handing them to the New York native.

"Thank you." The brunette nodded.

"You're welcome." The blonde replied as she went back to work on some parcels.

Exiting the building, the New York native dropped one of the letters. Bending down to retrieve it, another hand reached out and picked up the letter. "Here you go." Said a man's voice. Marianne stood up and looked to see who had said that, focusing her eyes on a handsome man of around thirty, with piercing blue eyes and dark brown hair. He was dressed smartly in a button down shirt and slacks, with expensive looking boots.

"Thank you." Marianne smiled, attempting to walk past him.

"Not so fast." He replied in a deep voice.

"What?" she asked cautiously.

"Can't I even know your name? It's not often you see someone so beautiful in these parts. Because you're not from around here, are you?" he asked her.

"Are you?" she retorted.

"No, I'm actually from St. Louis. Just doing business around here. My name's Randy Orton, and you are?" he raised a brow.

"Marianne." She replied before rushing off to Jack's truck.

Back in New York, Phillip Brooks tapped his fingers against the arm of the chair that he sat in. He raised his head to see who had walked in to the room. It was another one of his 'employees' that he knew would come in handy. A tall balding man that went by the name of Luke Gallows.

"Luke, sit down. I have a proposition for you..." he began with a smirk.

**What do you think?**

**What does Phillip have planned?**  
><strong>Does Randy have his sights set on Marianne?<strong>  
><strong>What will Heath say?<strong>

**Please Review! xxx**

**If you have not done already, please could you vote on my poll? Thanks! xxx **


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's the next chapter of Runaway.**  
><strong>Thanks for the reviews, etc.<strong>  
><strong>Remember to keep reviewing. <strong>

**I own Marianne & Jack.**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

Marianne couldn't quite explain it, but something about Randy Orton had intrigued her. It was nice to have attention of a gentleman again. It reminded her of the way Phillip had behaved before she discovered the truth about him. Perhaps that was why Marianne had been so short with Randy, expecting him to be another crook. She felt like she owed him an apology if they ever met again. The New York native found her thoughts interrupted by those piercing blue eyes for the rest of the afternoon.

Mickie came over for dinner, which gave Jack and Marianne the opportunity to fill her in on the situation with Heath. As far as the perky brunette could remember, the redhead had not been at the Inn that night, nor had she known of any fights breaking out. Marianne was still bothered by how Heath had ended up beaten, but Jack continued to shrug it off, claiming that he knew what the younger man was like. Mickie made arrangements to have Marianne help her with the horses again, which was when the New York native planned to ask her own questions, including some about Randy Orton.

"How are the ribs?" Marianne asked Heath as she sat on the end of his bed that night.

"Not as tender." He shrugged.

"You finished?" she asked him, motioning to the unfinished dinner she had brought up to him.

"Yeah." The redhead nodded.

"Did Jack tell you about Layla and Stu?" she asked him.

"No, what?" he frowned.

"They're having a baby. Layla's expecting." Marianne replied.

"That's good news. They'll be good parents." Heath nodded.

"Is Stu a good friend?" Marianne raised a brow.

"He's one of the only people who didn't laugh at me after what happened at the wedding." Heath nodded.

"You have to get better soon. Jack's driving is really getting to me!" she joked.

"The whistling too?" Heath asked her.

"Oh yeah." She nodded.

"You ever driven a truck" Heath asked her.

"No, not even a car, never mind a truck." Marianne shook her head.

"I'm gonna teach you." He smiled, making his brown eyes light up.

"Are you sure?" the New York native raised a brow.

"Yeah. I know these roads like the back of my hand." The redhead replied.

"Hey, do you know a guy named Randy Orton?" Marianne asked him.

"Why do you ask?" Heath frowned, as the light disappeared from his eyes.

"He started trying to talk to me while I was fetching Jack's mail. Asking my name and stuff." Marianne shrugged.

"Marianne, promise me you won't go near him again." Heath spoke in a serious tone.

"Why? Who is he?" she asked him.

"Don't ask questions. Just promise me you won't go near him again." Heath repeated.

"Don't worry, I won't." the New York native shook her head.

"Good." He nodded, relaxing slightly.

"Try and get some sleep." Marianne told him, picking up the unfinished dinner and walking out of the room.

When she passed his room on her way to her own room, Marianne saw that Heath was already asleep. Smiling to herself, the brunette crept into the room and pulled the sheets up to tuck him in, careful not to knock his wounded ribs. Brushing a strand of copper hair from his face, the New York native leaned down and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Goodnight Heath," she whispered before leaving the room.

"Goodnight Marianne." He whispered as he heard her climb the stairs to her attic room.

Seeing to the horses the next day with Mickie was a welcome escape for the New York native. It was a sunny day and the sky was a bright shade of blue, filled with fluffy white clouds. The horses grazed happily, although a few seemed content to hang around under the shelter of the trees on the other side of the field. Stopping for a break, Marianne seized the opportunity to quiz Mickie about a few things.

"Do you believe that Heath got into a fight, like Jack says?" Marianne asked her.

"Just cause I don't remember any fights, doesn't mean that there wasn't one." Mickie shrugged.

"I'm sure that someone deliberately beat him. You haven't seen those wounds." The New York native shook her head.

"You're not going to let this go are you?" Mickie sighed as she sipped water from a flask.

"There's got to be more to it, Mickie." Marianne frowned.

"You seem pretty close to Heath now." The older brunette raised a brow.

"We are closer, but nothing more than friends." She replied, seeing Mickie's expression.

"No guys have caught your eye out here then?" she asked her.

"There is this one guy. I met him yesterday, but he's from out of town." Marianne shrugged.

"Oh, do tell!" Mickie grinned.

"He's from St. Louis and his name's Randy Orton. He's tall and dark haired with these amazing blue eyes." The New York native sighed.

"Oh, I've met him before. He's supposed to have a reputation with the ladies." Mickie replied.

"Heath told me to stay away from him. That's probably why." Marianne nodded.

"Yeah, or he's just jealous." Mickie grinned.

"I don't think of Heath that way." The younger brunette sighed and shook her head.

"Fine, if you say so." Mickie chuckled.

After Mickie had driven her back home, Marianne was surprised to find Heath sitting in the kitchen. Jack was reading the newspaper in his armchair with Rex at his feet. Entering the kitchen, the New York native sat down opposite Heath at the table. The redhead looked up from his empty dinner plate and gave her a small smile. He was fully clothed from the waist down, but his bare torso was only covered partially by bandages. The once purple bruises had now toned down to an off yellow colour, although they had not reduced in size.

"What are you doing up?" Marianne asked him.

"I was hungry. Besides, it don't hurt as bad now." Heath shrugged.

"That's good." She nodded.

"I'm gonna teach you to drive my truck tomorrow." Heath gave a genuine smile.

"Are you sure you're up to that?" Marianne frowned a little.

"It's gonna do me good to get out." He nodded.

"Only if you feel up to it. But I'm glad you feel better." Marianne smiled.

**What do you think?**

**Does Heath have a soft spot for Marianne?**  
><strong>How will the driving lesson go?<strong>

**Please Review! xxx**

**Vote on my poll too! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's the next chapter of Runaway.**  
><strong>I really appreciate the feedback, so keep the reviews coming.<strong>  
><strong>Not sure how I feel about this chapter, but I hope you like it.<strong>

**I own Marianne in this chapter. **

The following day, Heath drove himself and Marianne out into the countryside in preparation for her truck-driving lesson. He told her that taking some quiet back roads meant that there was less chance of her running into anything. The New York native was nervous enough, without him telling her that she might hit something. Pulling the truck to a halt, the redhead sat for a moment and tried to read Marianne's expression, before turning off the engine and turning his torso so that he could face her.

"You wanna do this? He asked her.

"What do I do?" she asked as she nodded her head in reply.

"Well, we need to switch seats." Heath pointed out.

For a moment Marianne considered whether to get out of the car and walk round to the driver's side, but she opted to climb over the redhead's lap, seeing as he made no attempt to move from his position. Besides, there was plenty of room in the front of the truck. Heath settled into the passenger seat and gave an amused smile, before turning his attention back to the overwhelmed New York native. She was anxiously eyeing the controls of the truck and trying to get a comfortable hold on the truck's large steering wheel.

"Calm down. When you're ready, turn the engine on." He told her, pointing out the relevant controls.

A shocked gasp escaped Marianne's lips as the truck roared into life.

"Now press the gas lightly and remove the clutch very slowly." Heath instructed her.

The New York native let out a frustrated sigh as the truck spluttered and stalled. She took a deep breath and repeated what Heath had showed her, letting out a high-pitched squeal as the truck began to slowly roll down the road.

"I'm driving!" she exclaimed, grabbing the steering wheel for dear life.

"You are!" Heath chuckled as he watched her ecstatic expression.

Back in New York, Phillip Brooks was overseeing some more business with Joe and Husky in the warehouse. This time nobody had managed to get hurt, or killed, while they were moving the crates of illegal goods. The guy that Phillip had killed was in the wrong place at the wrong time. He had a wife and children too, but Phillip couldn't risk his business being uncovered by anyone, least of all his fiancée. He would never want to hurt Marianne, especially as he had never laid a finger on a woman in his life.

Men were a different story. In a fight with another male, Phillip saw it as no holds barred, and he would not rest until he emerged victorious. Few people had the guts to mention it to his face, but he had on occasion been told that he had a bad temper. The one thing that the Chicago native hated more than anything was for anyone to question his logic or leadership. Questioning his leadership skills was more than likely to result in a beating.

"Mr. Brooks, there's a man here to see you." Husky told him.

"Luke!" Phillip smirked as he spotted the balding man in the background.

"I come with some information for you." Luke Gallows nodded.

"Let's step into the office." Phillip suggested, turning and walking towards the back of the warehouse.

Closing the office door behind him, the taller man glanced around, before rubbing his chin with a gloved hand, looking for the words to explain what he had discovered. Phillip took a seat in a high-backed office chair and drummed his fingers against the wooden desk impatiently.

"Marianne Addison is not in St. Louis." Luke informed him.

"I suspected that." Phillip nodded, looking annoyed at the confirmation of his suspicions.

"How do you want to continue? I can put out a reward for her return." Luke explained.

"No, I don't want outsiders involved." Phillip replied.

"I need some more time to determine her exact whereabouts. Would you like me to interrogate the father?" he asked.

"No thank you. I'd rather have the pleasure myself." Phillip replied with an unsettling smile.

"So, how did I do?" Marianne asked Heath as they drove home after her driving lesson.

"Good, real good." The redhead replied.

"I didn't hit a thing." She pointed out.

"No, you didn't." Heath shook his head.

"Stop!" Marianne exclaimed, spotting something of interest.

"What?" Heath frowned as he braked.

"Is that a lake?" the New York native asked him, pointing towards a distant stretch of water.

"That's the watering hole." Heath replied.

"Looks lovely today. Shame I didn't pack a swimming costume." The brunette frowned.

"Who says you need a costume?" Heath raised a brow.

"What are you suggesting?" Marianne eyed him curiously.

"You're wearing underwear, right?" the redhead asked her.

"Yes, but why…" she broke off as she realised what he was getting at.

"That's what we all do." Heath shrugged.

"I couldn't possibly do that!" Marianne exclaimed.

"Unless you're chicken." He smirked.

"I am not!" the brunette protested.

"Prove it then. Come swim with me." Heath shrugged, getting out of the truck.

"I will!" she replied, climbing out of the passenger side.

The redhead walked towards the water, shedding his shirt and pants, as well as his footwear. Marianne hung behind a little, waiting to see if he would actually go into the water. When he was stripped down to his underwear, Heath walked over to the highest part of the bank and di8ved into the water, emerging a few seconds later and tucking his wet hair behind his ears. " Come on then!" he yelled to the New York native.

"Don't look at me." She ordered him as she unbuttoned her dress and allowed it to fall to the ground.

"Not chicken are you?" the redhead asked her.

"It's cold." she replied, dipping her foot into the water.

"Just get in!" Heath sighed.

Opting not to dive in, the brunette lowered herself into the water, gradually relaxing as the initial coldness faded.

"Finally!" Heath chuckled and pretended to applaud her.

"Hey! I'm in here, in the cold, in my underwear!" Marianne frowned.

"Something just touched my leg…" the redhead's eyes widened.

"If you're trying to scare me…" Marianne began.

"It's got my leg!" Heath yelled as he disappeared underwater.

"Heath? Heath!" Marianne froze to the spot.

The surface was still, with no sign of life. Suddenly she felt something touch her own leg. A second later something grabbed her and pulled her down into the water. Screaming as loud as she could, the New York native kicked her legs and began to hit whatever was emerging from the cold water. It took her about ten seconds to realise that it was Heath, chuckling to himself as he tried to shield himself from her flailing limbs. Marianne realised that he had been the one who grabbed her leg and 'attacked' her.

"That wasn't funny!" she exclaimed.

"You were so scared!" the redhead smirked.

"Not funny!" Marianne began to beat her fists against his bare chest as he continued to laugh.

"Ok, ok, it's not funny!" Heath sighed as he grabbed her wrists to stop the blows.

"Stop laughing then." Marianne frowned.

The redhead's laughter subsided, but he failed to release Marianne's wrists from his grip. The brunette felt her cheeks blush crimson as his brown eyes met her green ones. Her heart was beating rapidly inside her chest as Heath finally let go of her wrists, only to move his hands to her cheeks, brushing away some wet strands of hair. Letting her better judgement escape her, Marianne placed her hands on his shoulders and leaned forward, resting their foreheads together. In one swift movement, Heath connected their lips…

**What do you think?**

**Please Review! xxx  
>Vote on my poll! <strong>

**The drama kicks up a notch from here on. You have been warned! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's a new chapter of Runaway.**  
><strong>I don't like the chapter much. Maybe it could have been better.<br>Hopefully it's not too bad. **

**Thanks for the reviews, etc.  
>Keep them coming! <strong>

**I own Marianne, Jack and Joseph. **

Marianne's feelings were conflicted. As much as she was enjoying the sudden kiss with Heath, she was very aware that she shouldn't be doing it. Although she had not officially ended her union with Phillip, she was still engaged. Not to mention the fact that she was in her underwear. The New York native thought about her conversation with Mickie, and how she had told the brunette that she didn't see Heath as anything more than a friend. She certainly didn't want to lead him on, but something had happened for him to kiss her. And she was kissing him back…

"Heath, stop…" Marianne paused to get her breath back.

"What's wrong?" the redhead frowned.

"We shouldn't be doing this." The brunette replied.

"Why not? You're not actually gonna marry that guy in New York, are you?" Heath shrugged.

"No, but…I don't want this to affect our friendship." Marianne replied.

"Is that your way of telling me you only wanna be friends?" Heath asked, although his tone suggested that he was already resigned to it being true.

"I just don't want to be like Barbara. I don't want to hurt you like that." She sighed.

"I understand." The redhead nodded, not meeting her gaze.

"Let's go home." She suggested.

The way that he had refused to meet her gaze confirmed to Marianne that Heath was hurting from her rejection. He kept his eyes focused on the road ahead as they drove home in silence. The New York native gazed out of the window as she ran her index finger over her swollen lips. She was inwardly cursing herself for kissing the redhead, although at the time it seemed like a good thing to do. It had felt surprisingly safe and contented, as well as borderline passionate. The fact that she had been wearing only her underwear made Marianne feel as if she should be guilty of more than just a kiss.

Back home, Heath went straight to work in the yard, while Marianne had a wash, heading to the kitchen when she had gotten dressed in some dry clothes. Jack sat eating some bacon and eggs with Rex sitting faithfully at his feet. He looked up as he heard the New York native's footsteps and motioned for her to come in and sit down. Taking the seat opposite Jack, Marianne sat down and waited for him to speak. He slowly chewed a mouthful of food and washed it down with a drink before looking at the brunette.

"So, how did the truck driving go?" he asked her.

"Good, I actually drove a truck!" she admitted proudly.

"Heath must have been a good teacher." Jack nodded.

"He was very patient." Marianne replied, before thinking that patient wasn't an accurate description of the everyday Heath.

"I was talking to Mickie…" Jack began.

"Oh really? About what?" she asked as her curiosity got the better of her again.

"She was telling me that she thinks there might be something between you and Heath." The older man replied.

"Heath? No, we're just friends. I told Mickie that too." Marianne assured him.

"I'm just doing what your father asked and keeping an eye on you." Jack smiled apologetically.

"I understand. I feel bad for him all alone in New York." Marianne sighed.

"He's doing what he believes is right. If I had ever had a daughter, then I would hope she'd be like you." Jack smiled.

"Thank you Jack." The brunette smiled.

"So, what else have you two been up to? I see you came back soaked through." The older man said as he took another mouthful of his food.

"Heath made me swim in the watering hole…in my underwear." The brunette admitted.

"Not chicken, huh?" Jack chuckled.

"No. But I kind of wish I hadn't gone in there…" Marianne frowned.

"Why?" Jack frowned too.

"Heath played a trick on me and then I kind of kissed him." She sighed.

"You kissed him?" the older man raised a brow.

"I don't even know why I did that. I just want us to be friends." Marianne shook her head.

"Does Heath know this?" Jack asked her.

"I told him that I didn't want to spoil our friendship. I don't want to hurt him like Barbara and Paul did." The New York native shrugged her shoulders.

"Is it because of your fiancé? Or do you have your eye on another guy?" Jack asked her.

"It's not Phillip. I do have my eye on someone though. You remember the guy from outside the Post Office?" she asked him.

"Orton wasn't it? I remember." Jack nodded.

"So, do I say anything to Heath?" Marianne asked the older man.

A creaking floorboard alerted them both to the fact that someone was outside the kitchen door. Heath appeared with his fists clenched by his sides and his expression painful. Rex whined from his spot underneath the table as the redhead looked right at the New York native. "No need, I've heard what you have to say." The redhead uttered before turning and rushing from the farmhouse.

"Heath!" Marianne yelled after him before she held her head in her hands.

"Just leave him. He'll calm down sooner or later." Jack shrugged.

"I hope so." She replied, remembering the last time he went missing.

A few seconds later the familiar sound of Heath's truck roaring into life filled the air, before he floored the gas and sped out of the yard, leaving a trail of dust in his wake.

In New York, Phillip Brooks was feeling particularly smug. Even though he had not yet located his fiancée, he was pleased that his suspicions had been confirmed as to her not being in St. Louis. This also meant that Joseph Addison had been lying to him, which was something that he did not like at all. Usually, those who lied to Phillip Brooks were in for some severe punishment, but Joseph was worth more to him in one piece, for now.

With Luke Gallows working on tracking Marianne's actual location, Phillip was continuing as if things were completely normal. He was still overseeing the completion of his and Marianne's marital home, as well as other details relating to their wedding. As far as he was concerned, the wedding was going ahead as planned in two month's time. If he had to resort to dirty tactics to ensure that that happened, he was more than happy to do that. Nobody lied to Phillip Brooks, and nobody said no to him…

**What do you think?**

**Please Review! xxx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the huge delay in updating this story!**  
><strong>Updates should return to normal from now on.<strong>

**I own Marianne, Jack and Joseph.**

**Enjoy the chapter and please review! xxx **

One week had passed since Heath had taken off. Marianne felt extremely guilty for this, seeing as her rejection had apparently caused his latest fleeing from the farm. Mickie had made a point of spending more time with the young brunette, hoping to occupy her thoughts with anything except the men in her life. Of course, one man would not leave Marianne's thoughts so easily, especially as he had taken to visiting the farm to ask her if she would like to go out. There was a definite attraction between them, although Marianne was hesitant to let herself be charmed by Randal, especially after her experience with Phillip, who still played on her mind.

"Do you like Randal? Mickie asked the younger woman as they groomed the horses.

"I do…" Marianne replied hesitantly.

"But?" Mickie raised a brow.

"I feel guilty liking Randal, when I know that Heath's left because of me." The New York native explained.

"Well, if Heath's not here, then there's no harm in spending a little time with Mr Orton then, is there?" Mickie shrugged.

"I suppose so." Marianne agreed.

Upon returning to the farm, Marianne found Jack in the kitchen with Rex at his feet. The old man smiled and patted the dog before turning his attention to Marianne. The look on his face told her that Heath had obviously not yet returned home. However, Jack motioned to a piece of paper on the table, which had her name written neatly in ink.

"From that young man Mr Orton."

"He was here?" Marianne asked as she reached for the letter.

"He only stopped to give me the letter. He was very adamant that I give you it as soon as possible." Jack replied.

Carefully opening the letter, the New York native scanned the neatly written words on the page.

**_Dear Marianne_**

**_I was unable to stay for long today, but I hope to see you tomorrow if that is acceptable.  
>There's a fairground not too far away, and I hoped that you would agree to let me take you there?<em>**

**_Yours, Randal Orton_**

The New York native placed the letter back down onto the table, giving a small sigh as she considered the request. Mickie's earlier words replayed in her head as she traced a finger over the neat writing and looked across at Jack. The older man seemed to know what she was thinking of, or rather who she was thinking of. If Heath had actually been there at the moment he would have almost certainly objected to Marianne going anywhere with Randal, but he wasn't there.

Phillip had just been to see how the marital home was doing. The builders had completed their work, so now it was a matter of decoration and filling with furniture. So sure was he that would go to plan, that Phillip had deliberately refrained from visiting Joseph that week. The old man would be confused of course, perhaps even assuming that he and his daughter were off the hook.

Luckily, Phillip Brooks had an ace up his sleeve. A business contact in the South had spoken of a young brunette turning up in West Virginia. Phillip had ordered the word to be spread that he would offer a substantial sum of money to anyone who was willing to offer any more information. One man had been very helpful indeed, even insisting that he could bring Marianne to her fiancé if need be…With the house well on the way to completion, all Phillip needed to do was get Marianne to the church and get that ring on her finger. It all seemed too easy.

Marianne awoke with the first streams of light entering the attic room. She felt the need to get some fresh air, throwing back the bed covers and creeping down the staircase to the door, opening it and walking out into the yard in the cool morning air. The yard was silent and almost nothing moved in the light breeze that swept around the young woman's ankles as she stood in her nightgown.

"Something wrong?" Jack's voice pulled her from her thoughts.

"Just felt like getting some air." She replied, still staring into the distance.

"I'll make us some breakfast." The older man said before walking back inside the house.

"Do you need me to help out today?" Marianne spoke, turning to follow him.

"You should go out with Mr Orton. You deserve a break." Jack replied knowingly.

"Thank you." Marianne nodded, offering a small smile to the man that she had begun to consider a surrogate father.

Luke Gallows' considerable frame stood in front of the desk and folded his arms as he awaited instruction from his boss. Phillip Brooks could not believe his luck. Part of him was disappointed that finding his fiancée had not been harder. His right hand man had just confirmed his suspicions about Marianne being in West Virginia. Running a hand over his slicked back hair, Phillip considered the fun he could have with Joseph, who was with any luck, fearful of what his future son in law was planning after discovering his deception over Marianne's true location.

"Gallows?" he finally spoke.

"Yes boss?" the large man replied.

"Cancel any plans. We're going on a little trip…"

Marianne gazed at her reflection in the mirror as she smoothed down the candy striped dress and jacket, adjusting the delicate necklace resting on her collarbone and positioning the ringlets that hung beside her ears at either side of her face. Hearing the roar of an engine, she felt her heart leap as she wondered if Heath was back, but sighed and shook her head when she remembered that his truck was still sitting in the yard, empty and unused.

"Marianne, your gentleman caller has arrived!" Jack yelled up the stairs.

"I'll be down in a minute!" she called out, taking one last look at her reflection before grabbing her purse and making her way down the stairs.

"You look beautiful." Randal smiled as she appeared at the bottom of the staircase.

"Thank you." The New York native blushed.

"I'll have her back before dark." Randal told Jack, offering his arm for the woman to link with her own arm.

"Have fun!" Jack chuckled as he watched the pair leave.

Marianne was soon watching the countryside rush past her as she sat in the passenger seat of Randal Orton's car. He kept his eyes on the road ahead, occasionally glancing to the side and turning the corner of his mouth up in a smirk towards the young woman. She blushed and turned her head towards the scenery, remembering her journey in Mickie's truck, as well as her day learning to drive with Heath. The memory made her smile.

The countryside soon turned into houses and businesses, as they arrived in another town. A sign by the roadside informed them that the fairground was not too far away. Randal turned onto a side road, which went on forever, before Marianne could see the fairground in the distance. A Ferris Wheel stood out against the blue sky and white clouds, followed by the appearance of a carousel that was littered with lights and traditional paintwork. Music could be heard playing, as well as the excited chatter of children.

"Where to first?" Randal asked as he parked the car along with some others at the side of the road.

"Ferris Wheel, and then I want some cotton candy!" Marianne broke into a grin.

"Ferris Wheel it is then!" he nodded, offering his arm to her.

Back in New York, Joseph hesitantly opened the door of his townhouse to see Phillip Brooks standing there with a smug look on his face. He looked to be alone, which both frightened and relieved Joseph. Pushing past the older man, Phillip walked into the hallway and turned on his heels, giving a smirk as he sensed the tension in the air.

"I won't stay. I just thought I'd give you advance warning and you can pack a suitcase." Phillip spoke.

"Suitcase?" Joseph frowned.

"We're taking a trip, you and me." Phillip replied.

"What for?" The older man asked, eyeing the younger man.

"That's a surprise." Phillip smirked, making his way back outside.

**What do you think?**  
><strong>There's a lot of action happening in the next chapters, so I hope you'll continue reading!<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW!**  
><strong>VOTE ON MY NEW STORY POLL! xxx <strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Yes, another update!**

**It's not very long, but it's leading up to more...**

**I own Marianne, Jack and Joseph.**

Before she even knew it, Marianne had been enjoying the fun of the fair for hours. Randy had been a perfect gentleman and the whole time she had not once thought of Heath or Phillip. Linking her arm with Randy's the New York native smiled happily as they walked leisurely back towards the car. Opening the passenger door for her, Randy smiled broadly as she slipped into the passenger seat and held her purse on her lap. Slipping into the driver's seat, the young man paused to look at his passenger.

"You do know that I'm very fond of you, don't you?" he asked her.

"As I am of you." She nodded, blushing slightly.

"I'm glad." He smiled, caressing her cheek lightly.

"I'm not ready for anything more than friendship though." Marianne sighed.

"I'll wait, for a girl like you…" he replied as he started the engine.

Meanwhile, Joseph carried his suitcase into the hall as he awaited the return of Phillip Brooks. The older man had not slept well, wondering where he was being taken, and fearing for the safety of his daughter. Was this trip the beginning of the end for him? He was pulled from his thoughts as a loud knock on the wooden door echoed throughout the house. Placing his hand on the door handle, Joseph gave a sigh and opened the door to see Phillip standing there. The younger man was dressed a little more smartly than usual, making the older man wonder what the purpose for that was.

"Good day Joseph." Phillip smirked.

"You too Phillip." Joseph nodded.

"Gallows! Take his suitcase to the car." Phillip ordered an intimidating looking man standing beside the car.

"Yes sir." Gallows nodded, walking up the steps and taking the suitcase from the older man's hands.

"Come now Joseph, we have a journey ahead of us." Phillip said, draping his arm around the older man's shoulders.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"That's a surprise." The younger man chuckled as Gallows opened the car door for them to get in.

Arriving back at the farm, Randy turned off the engine and turned to look at Marianne. Reaching into his inside pocket, he pulled something out and took Marianne's hand, dropping the item into it. The New York native opened her hand and let out a small gasp as she saw a beautiful delicate silver necklace. She turned to look at Randy, unsure of what to say.

"It's beautiful." She finally managed to whisper.

"And it's all yours." Randy smiled.

"Thank you so much." Marianne smiled.

"Do you want me to put it on for you?" he asked her.

"No, I shall save it for a special occasion." The New York native replied, admiring the necklace.

"I look forward to seeing you wear it." Randy smiled, taking her free hand and placing a soft kiss on it.

"Will you be coming in for tea?" Marianne asked him, seeing that Jack was in the kitchen.

"No, I'm afraid I'll have to be off. I'll see you again soon?" he asked her.

"Of course." Marianne nodded.

Getting out of the car, Randy walked around to the passenger side and opened the door for her, helping her out and placing a quick kiss on her cheek. Marianne watched as he got back into the driver's seat and started the engine. She waved as he drove away, smiling as she turned and entered the house. Rex greeted her as she made her way to the kitchen. Jack was stirring a pan of soup on the stove, but looked over his shoulder and smiled as Marianne sat down at the table.

"Good day?" he asked.

"The best." She nodded.

"I think Mr Orton's a nice young man." Jack nodded.

"Me too. He gave me this." She replied, showing Jack the necklace.

"My, that's a lovely piece of jewellery. He obviously likes you." The older man smiled knowingly.

"I think he does." She admitted.

"Are you hungry?" Jack asked as he served up some soup for himself.

"Oh no, I'm rather full!" Marianne chuckled as she recalled all the treats she had enjoyed at the fairground.

"I'll leave it on the stove in case you get hungry later on." He nodded.

The New York native almost jumped out of her skin as a huge downpour of rain followed the roar of thunder.

"Oh no! I hope Randy gets home safely." Marianne said as she watched the rain from the kitchen window.

"Damn! I forgot to close the barn. I can't let the hay get wet." Jack sighed.

"I'll go and close it for you." Marianne offered.

"Thanks, make sure you put a jacket on though." He told her.

Wrapping her coat around her, Marianne made her way across the yard towards the barn, where the open doors were rattling in the wild weather. Closing the doors and securing them, the New York native turned to head back to the house. A sudden flash of lightning made something catch her eye. Either she was hallucinating or that was Heath Miller standing there a few yards from her…

"Heath? Is it really you?" she asked.

"You should go inside. You'll get soaked." He replied, still standing there.

"Come inside. Jack just made soup." She offered.

"Go." He told her.

Another roar of thunder startled Marianne, so she ran back towards the house. Turning back to see Heath, he had disappeared from the spot where he had been stood.

**What do you think?**

**Please Review! xxx**

**Some of you are wondering if Randy is genuine, so I'm interested to know what you think now!  
>And is this the return of Heath? <strong>

**If you haven't already, please vote on my new story poll! Find it on my profile page! Thanks!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here's a new chapter of Runaway!**

**Thanks for the reviews etc! Much appreciated.**  
><strong>I own Marianne, Jack and Joseph.<strong>

**Enjoy the chapter...**

Marianne barely slept that night, going over and over what had happened, trying to decide whether or not she had actually seen Heath, or whether her subconscious was playing tricks on her. After finally succumbing to sleep, the New York native awoke a few hours later to find that it was still raining outside, with dark clouds covering the horizon. It was the worst weather Marianne had seen since she had arrived in West Virginia. There was definitely another storm brewing.

"Marianne, are you awake?" Jack yelled up the stairs.

"Yes, I'll be down shortly." She replied.

Once she had finished getting dressed, the New York native headed downstairs to find Jack in the kitchen making some eggs for breakfast. Rex was lying on a blanket in the far corner of the room, making growling noises in his sleep.

"Is he ok?" Marianne asked.

"Dreaming about chasing something I suspect." Jack replied with a chuckle.

The young woman nodded and took a seat at the table, taking in the smell of cooking.

"You were fast asleep before, so I went into town by myself." He told her.

"Ok, was there any mail from my father?" she asked him.

"Sorry, there's still nothing." He shook his head.

"Something's wrong. He wouldn't just stop writing…" she sighed.

"Try not to think like that. If there's still nothing tomorrow, then I'll ask Michelle if there's any delays with the mail." The older man reasoned.

"Ok." She nodded in reply.

"Mind you, I might not get into town if this weather gets any worse." Jack sighed as he looked out of the window, where the rain was pouring down outside.

"Do you think we'll get a storm?" Marianne asked him.

"There's a good chance of that." He nodded, placing her breakfast in front of her.

"Thank you." She smiled.

The New York native deliberated over whether or not to tell Jack about her sighting of Heath, but in the end she decided that it would be best to keep quiet for now. She was hoping that Heath's sudden appearance last night might mean that he was staying nearby, which meant that she could easily seek him out when Jack went into town the following day, weather permitting.

"Wake up man! We've arrived." Phillip announced as the train pulled into the station.

The train wheels squealed as they came to a stop on the wet tracks, jolting Joseph from his slumber. Gallows stood up as he prepared to escort his boss and the older man out of the train carriage and onto the platform of the station. Joseph blinked and rubbed his eyes, scanning the station for a sign that would inform him of their location, and whether or not Marianne was in danger.

"You seem anxious, Joseph." Phillip remarked, straightening out his suit jacket as he stood.

"Just curious as to where we're going." The older man replied.

"Patience." The younger man said.

"Come on." Gallows added, taking Joseph firmly by the arm and walking him towards the carriage doors…

After the morning's jobs had been done, Marianne and Jack had a well-earned break. She made some tea and he served some cake that he had bought at the bakery that morning. Jack informed Marianne that Layla's pregnancy was going well so far, and that she was positively glowing. The New York native was pleased to hear this. Unlike the indifferent attitude of Michelle, she had really warmed to the personalities of Layla and Stu in the bakery. It was nice to see them so happy.

"Can I ask you a question?" Marianne looked across at the older man.

"Depends what it is!" he chuckled warmly.

"How come you're living on your own, apart from me, and sometimes Heath?" she asked him.

"That's a big question." Jack remarked.

"Sorry…" Marianne bit down on her bottom lip.

"No, I'll answer it. My wife, Lucille died almost twenty-three years ago. She was giving birth to our baby son. Poor Lucille lost too much blood and the doctor couldn't save her…" Jack's voice sounded the saddest Marianne had ever known.

"I'm so sorry." She frowned.

"Don't be sorry." He shook his head.

"What about your baby, did he survive?" Marianne asked hesitantly.

"He did, but I couldn't raise him." Jack replied.

"He was adopted?" the New York native raised a brow.

"I let him be raised by another family." Jack nodded.

"Don't you ever want to see him?" Marianne shrugged, trying not to pry too much.

"I do see him. But he doesn't know that I'm his father." The older man sighed.

"Oh, that's sad." She sighed, watching the rain hit the windows of the farmhouse.

"Marianne…that baby boy…is Heath." Jack said, looking her right in the eye.

"What?" she asked him, eyes widening.

Suddenly the sound of tyres skidding to a halt could be heard outside.

Looking out of the window, Marianne saw Mickie jump out of her truck and rush towards the house. "It's Mickie." She told Jack.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he opened the door for the Virginia native, who entered the house and right over to Marianne.

"You need to hide, now!" she warned her.

"What, why?" Marianne asked as fear took over.

"Your fiancé just arrived in town. He has your father and another guy with him. I remembered the name Phillip Brooks when they booked into the Inn. If they're already here, it can't be too long before they get led to the farm." Mickie replied.

"Marianne, you need to go hide in the barn! Do not come out until I tell you to!" Jack nodded, " Mickie, go and hide her belongings in her room." He added.

"My father…" the New York native fretted.

"Just go! We'll help you." Mickie nodded.

And with that, Marianne made her way carefully to the barn…

**What do you think?**

**Please Review! xxx**

**So Phillip really is in town, but who told him that Marianne was there?**  
><strong>And I bet you weren't expecting that little surprise about Heath...<strong>

**Vote on my new story poll? Thanks! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Another update!**  
><strong>Thanks for the reviews! I loved reading them.<strong>

**Vote on my poll on my profile? Thanks! **

**I own Marianne, Jack and Joseph. **

**It's a shorter chapter than usual, but there's plenty more to come...**

Closing the barn door after her, Marianne hurried into the far corner, where she had found Heath after he had been beaten. She recalled that he never had revealed who had attacked him. The New York native was still reeling from the news that Heath was in fact Jack's son, as she tried to calm her breathing, hoping that she would be able to hear anyone approaching, Right now the only thing she could hear was the light rain drumming against the barn walls and roof.

Meanwhile, Gallows had taken the suitcases up to their lodgings at the Inn, while Phillip and Joseph sat at a table in the bar, each nursing a whiskey. The older man was aware of Phillip eyeing him suspiciously, almost waiting for him to cave in and confess to Marianne's whereabouts. The young woman who had been behind the bar when they arrived had disappeared now, and Joseph secretly hoped that she had escaped to inform Marianne and Jack of their presence.

"I've never been to West Virginia before, have you?" Phillip asked suddenly.

"No, I don't think so." Joseph replied, taking a sip of the whiskey.

"Well I must say I'm not that taken with it." Phillip remarked.

"Oh." Joseph replied.

"Hopefully we can get what we came for and be gone in a couple of days." The younger man added.

"What have we come for?" the older man asked with genuine curiosity.

"I think you know the answer to that question." Phillip replied, finishing off his whiskey.

Jack and Mickie had completed their task of removing any evidence of Marianne having been in the farmhouse, or at least that's what they were hoping to have done. Rex was seemingly oblivious to the drama unfolding, as he lay snoring lightly on one of the armchairs beside the open fire.

"I'll have to get back now." Mickie told Jack.

"What if they ask where you went?" he asked her.

"I'll tell them I had to see to the horses or something." The brunette replied.

"Be careful Mickie." Jack sighed.

"You too Jack." She replied as she climbed into the driver's seat of her truck and turned on the engine.

Jack watched as the truck roared into life and Mickie drove down the driveway and out onto the country road as the rain continued to pound down on the ground.

Mickie arrived back at the Inn and was met with questioning from Adam Copeland, whom she worked the bar with. He was a tall man with wavy blonde hair and exaggerated features, such as his large chin and wide green eyes that could either be innocent or menacing. He had a reputation in the town as being a ladies man, following a string of affairs. The pretty brunette had managed to avoid his advances thus far, although perhaps because he knew she was holding a torch for their boss Chris Irvine.

"What was the problem?" Adam frowned.

"The gate was blown down in the bad weather. I couldn't have my horses escaping, could I?" Mickie replied with as much innocence as she could muster up.

"Sometimes, I can't decide whether you love those horses more than you could love any man." The blonde winked.

"Adam!" she giggled and shook her head, walking into the back room to fix her bedraggled hair before serving customers.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for a Mr Phillip Brooks." Came a voice.

"That table over there." Adam replied.

"Thank you." The voice added.

Phillip had already ordered another whiskey, while Joseph was still drinking the first one. Gallows sat at the other side of the older man, sipping from a pint of ale. There was a distinct lack of conversation, although Joseph had nothing to say to either of the men he was sitting with. He had noticed that Phillip kept looking towards the door of the bar, as if her were expecting someone to walk in. Suddenly a disturbing smirk broke across the younger man's face as another man approached the table.

"You must be Mr Orton." He said.

"Randal Orton." The young man nodded, giving a smirk of his own.

"You have my information then?" Phillip raised a brow.

"You have my money?" Randal asked in turn.

"Patience. Money after I get my information." Phillip replied, the corners of his mouth turning up in a sickening smirk.

"I can take you right to her." Randal told him.

Joseph's eyes widened. This man was selling out his daughter…

Mickie arrived back behind the bar and felt her stomach lurch as she saw Randal Orton leading the trio of men out of the Inn and towards a car. That charming young man that she had encouraged Marianne to go out with had just sold her out to her evil fiancé.

She had to think of something, fast.

Marianne felt her heart pounding in her chest as she sat among the hay bales in the barn. She had said a silent prayer, that at least her father was still alive. Suddenly the brunette heard footsteps and realised that there was someone in the barn. An unexpected roar of thunder caused an involuntary whimper to escape her lips as she cowered in the corner. She kept her eyes squeezed shut as a hand grabbed her by the arm… The game was up, she had been found by Phillip.

"Marianne, it's me." Came a familiar whisper.

"Heath?" she gasped, slowly opening her eyes and seeing the redhead standing there.

**What do you think?**

**Please Review! xxx**

**So, you know who sold out Marianne, but that's certainly not the end of it...**  
><strong>Also, how are you liking Adam as a character? <strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Here's a new chapter of Runaway.**  
><strong>Thanks for the reviews, they're awesome to read!<strong>

**Hope you enjoy the update although it's a bit shorter than usual.**  
><strong>Make sure you vote on my new story poll if you haven't done so already!<strong>

**I own Marianne, Jack & Joseph. **

"Heath, you've got to help me! Phillip is here!" Marianne pleaded as she grasped at the redhead's shirt desperately.

"Here in Greenwood?" he asked her, his brown eyes filled with concern.

"Mickie told us that he's booked into the Inn. He has my father with him." The New York native added.

"Calm down, I'll go and see Jack." Heath replied.

"No, don't leave me here!" Marianne pleaded with him.

"I'll come right back here, ok?" he reasoned with her.

"Come straight back." She relented, freeing him from her grasp.

"Stay here." Heath told her, walking to the barn doors and scanning the area carefully, before slipping through.

The New York native listened carefully, hearing Heath's footsteps disappearing and then more rain drowning everything else out. She was feeling the cold now, but almost too scared to move as she sat amongst the hay bales in the barn.

"Is it much further?" Phillip asked Randal as he noticed that they were driving further away from the town.

"Not too long, just down a couple more roads." Randal assured him.

"Aren't you happy Joseph? You're going to be reunited with your daughter." Phillip told the older man.

"Just a little tired." Joseph lied.

"Yes, well there is little to stimulate the mind in a place like this." Phillip replied, using a hand to slick back his hair.

"So, do I get my money once we get there?" Randal asked from the driver's seat.

"As soon as I get my fiancée." Phillip repeated.

"You're a lucky man Mr Brooks." Orton smirked.

"I am that Mr Orton." He replied smugly.

Jack Clearwater watched anxiously out of the kitchen window as he anticipated the arrival of Phillip Brooks, along with Joseph Addison. Rex the dog suddenly jumped from his place on the old blanket in the corner and wagged his tail excitedly. Unless he knew the person, Rex would bark at anyone he perceived to be an intruder.

"Hello?" Jack frowned, following the dog.

"Jack, it's me." Heath replied, standing in the doorway.

"Heath, are you ok?" he asked him.

"Fine, but what about Marianne?" the young man asked.

"Phillip is on his way here." Jack shook his head.

"Let me take her." Heath said.

"Take her where? Jack shrugged his shoulders.

"I know a place nearby, far enough not to find her though. We'll return when Phillip returns to New York, unless he has the good grace to drop dead while he's here." Heath told the older man.

"Heath, don't speak like that!" Jack shook his head.

"There's not much time, will you let me take her?" Heath asked him again.

"Take care of her, and take some food from the kitchen." Jack sighed and nodded.

"We'll be back, I promise." The redhead told him.

"I'm counting on it." Jack replied, watching for any sign of the visitors arriving.

A couple of minutes after Heath had left the farmhouse; a car appeared on the road approaching the house. Taking a deep breath, Jack waited until the car had come to a halt and grabbed his shotgun, following a barking Rex from the house. There were four men exiting the car, one of which Jack really hadn't expected to see – Randal Orton.

"What are you doing on my property?" Jack asked the men, resting the gun carefully underneath his arm.

"We're here for Marianne." Orton piped up.

"Who?" Jack frowned.

"Marianne, the girl whose been living here." Orton replied.

"No girl's lived here since my wife Lucille, and she passed twenty three years ago." Jack told him.

"I was here just the other day, and she was here." Orton added, becoming more irritated.

"I think I would have remembered, don't you?" Jack told him.

"You lying bastard!" Orton shook his head.

"Hey, you watch your mouth!" Jack snapped, pointing the gun at the young man.

"So, you haven't seen a young woman around here. About so high, with green eyes and dark hair?" Phillip asked the older man.

"No." Jack shook his head.

"Then would you mind if we searched the house?" Phillip asked him, smiling deviously.

"If it'll get you off my land any quicker, then fine." Jack replied, stepping aside to let Gallows pass, but keeping the gun pointed in the direction of the other three men.

"No boss, there's just him and the dog here." Gallows informed Phillip as he emerged from the house. Rex growled as he watched the men.

"Now get off my land! You're trespassing!" Jack yelled, keeping hold of the gun.

"I am awfully sorry sir. It appears that someone has gotten confused." Phillip apologised.

"The barn! She's got to be in the barn!" Randal exclaimed, pointing towards the wooden building.

"Gallows, search the barn." Phillip nodded.

The largest of the men nodded and walked over to the barn, throwing open the doors and walking inside, checking behind boxes and bales of hay. After a couple of minutes he exited the building shaking his head. "No, not in here." He informed them.

"Looks like someone won't be getting paid, will they Mr Orton? Phillip raised a brow.

"Well I didn't imagine her, did I?" Randal argued.

"Just get off my property." Jack told them.

"I apologise, we'll be going now." Phillip told the older man.

Jack nodded and watched as they all got into the car and drove away. He prayed that Heath and Marianne were ok as the thunder began to roar in the darkening sky.

Heath took Marianne by the hand and led her through the woodland backing onto the farm as the rain continued to pour down. He eventually stopped outside of a small wooden hut that was shadowed by trees. Walking into the hut, Marianne saw that there were already some blankets on the floor, as well as leftover food on a plate and a lantern stood in the corner.

"So this is where you've been staying." Marianne looked at the redhead.

"Yeah, you guessed it." He nodded, moving to make a space on the floor.

"How long have you known about this place?" she asked him.

"Since I was a teenager. I used to hang out here when I needed some space." Heath shrugged.

"Not much has changed then." Marianne giggled.

"Nah, not really." Heath smiled.

"I suppose you're lucky to have Jack around." The New York native said.

"He's been good to me." Heath nodded, lighting the lantern so that they had a light glowing in the increasing darkness.

"I'm sorry if I upset you." Marianne told him.

"You didn't." he shook his head.

"Because I really do appreciate what you're doing for me." The young woman smiled.

"That's ok." Heath nodded as the rain continued outside.

**What do you think?**  
><strong>Please Review! xxx<strong>

**Next chapter: Marianne and Heath get closer! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Here's a new chapter of Runaway.**  
><strong>Thanks for the reviews, alerts, etc.<strong>

**I own Marianne, Jack & Joseph.**

**Enjoy the chapter and remember to review! **

It must have been all of the drama, or maybe the glow of the lantern, but Marianne slept like a log that night. She awoke to find that Heath had covered her with several blankets, while he wrapped himself in one. He had explained that he thought she would be too cold out in the hut, whereas he had slept there before and was used to the cold temperatures. For whatever reason, Marianne thought it was a very gentlemanly thing to do.

"Are you hungry?" Heath asked her once she had woken completely.

"Yes." She nodded.

"Here, I took some stuff from the farm yesterday." Heath replied, handing her some bread and an apple.

"Thank you." The New York native smiled as she took some bread.

"You're welcome." The redhead smiled.

Marianne smiled back. She felt she could understand Heath a lot better now that she knew more about his past. She couldn't help but feel sorry for Jack being left alone, and wondered if Heath had any idea that the older man was indeed his father.

Phillip Brooks was mad, no furious. He had expected to be on the way back to New York with his fiancée by now, but she had managed to evade him once again. Randal Orton had earned himself a black eye and a split lip for his trouble, but Phillip wasn't going to dispose of him when he could still be a useful pawn in his game. Of course he still had Joseph, but he wasn't quite sure what to do with him. All he knew was that as long as Joseph was alive, he had a much better chance of getting Marianne back.

"Gallows, I have a job for you." Phillip informed the larger man.

"Yes boss?" Gallows replied.

"I want you to go around the town and ask if anyone knows of a Marianne Addison." Phillip smirked.

"Ok, I'll go now." Gallows nodded.

Luckily, a certain brunette woman was way ahead of him. The previous day when they had gone to the farm, Mickie had gone to the locals and asked them to deny any knowledge of Marianne being in Greenwood. Layla and Stu had been glad to do so, as well as Michelle and her husband Mark. Adam had also promised to do so, after Mickie had explained a few things to him. She could only hope that most of the others would follow suit.

It had begun to rain again, leaving Heath and Marianne to sit in the hut and talk to each other.

"Why did you come here?" Heath asked, his brown eyes narrowing.

"Because I found out something I didn't like about Phillip." Marianne replied.

"Like what?" the redhead asked her.

"He killed someone." The New York native replied.

"Well, I get why you didn't want to marry him. Why not just say that you didn't want to get married?" Heath frowned.

"Because you don't say no to Phillip Brooks." Marianne replied with a serious expression.

"How did you come to be engaged to someone like him?" Heath asked her.

"Well he was a lot nicer in the beginning." Marianne explained.

"You mean he seemed a lot nicer." Heath corrected her.

"Fine. Can I ask you a question now?" the New York native asked him.

"I guess so." Heath shrugged.

"Who beat you up, when I found you in the barn?" the brunette asked him.

"You don't wanna know." The redhead shook his head and sighed.

"I do, please tell me." Marianne assured him.

"Randy." Heath replied.

"Orton?" Marianne gasped as her green eyes widened.

"That's why I didn't want you anywhere near him." The redhead nodded.

"But, why did he beat you?" the brunette frowned confusedly.

"Randy's a gambler. When he says he's on business he's just there for a big card game. He had lost a lot of money and I happened to make a wise-ass remark. Needless to say, he didn't take it too well and he beat me up." Heath sighed.

"A gambler?" Marianne frowned.

"I wouldn't put it past him to be the one who told Phillip you were here. If there's money to be had then Randy's there." Heath added.

"Then I'm obviously a terrible judge of character." Marianne shook her head and sighed.

"But you're a sweet person." The redhead smiled.

"Do you think so?" the brunette asked him.

"I know so." Heath nodded.

"Well you're a very good guy." she told him.

"If you say so." he shrugged.

Marianne smiled at him. She was extremely grateful for what Heath had done for her. She thought back to the brief night at the bar and the truck-driving lesson… She remembered the watering hole and the kiss… How he had disappeared and then reappeared that stormy night at the farm, and when she had been hiding in the barn and he had found her… Marianne thought of how much she wished he would realise that he wasn't as worthless as he had been made to feel after Barbara jilted him at the altar for his best friend…

"Do you think you'll ever get married?" Marianne asked him.

"What, after last time? I don't think so." Heath shook his head.

"But what if you were really in love with the right girl?" the New York native continued.

"I thought Barbara was the right girl." The redhead sighed.

"But she didn't love you really, did she? What if someone really loved you for being you? If they didn't care about what you did for a living?" Marianne asked him.

"Oh, and what kind of girl would marry me?" Heath shook his head.

"Plenty of girls." She replied.

"Name one." The redhead told her.

"Me." Marianne replied before she even registered the word leaving her lips.

"What?" Heath frowned and looked up.

"Me." She repeated.

"You don't mean that." Heath shook his head.

Marianne shook her head in reply before reaching out and cupping his face in her hands. His brown eyes stared into her green ones as their lips crashed together…  
>Hesitantly placing his hands on her waist, Heath kissed her back with an underlying desire as she ran her hands through his hair. Marianne stopped and pulled away slightly, looking the redhead right in the eyes. Opening her mouth to speak, she said what she needed to say...<p>

**What do you think?**  
><strong>Please Review! xxx<strong>

**What's going to happen next?**

**Vote on my new story poll? Thanks! xxx**


	19. Chapter 19

**Here's a new chapter of Runaway.**  
><strong>Thanks for the reviews, alerts, etc.<strong>

**Vote on my new story poll on my profile? Thanks!**

**I own Marianne, Jack & Joseph.**

**We pick up where we left off...**

Marianne Addison was having the strangest feeling of déjà vu right now. Locking lips with Heath for the second time since she had arrived in Greenwood, the New York native realised that she didn't want or feel she needed to pull away. Running her slender hands lightly over the thin material of the shirt covering the redhead's shoulders, Marianne was being completely taken over by the strangest feeling, a deep desire.

Caressing the brunette's cheek with one hand, Heath placed the other hand gently on her waist as she inched herself nearer towards him. A sudden roar of thunder caused the pair to pull away for a second, with the redhead almost anticipating a second rejection from the New York native, which never arrived. Instead, Marianne instigated another kiss, gently tugging on his shirt collar.

The young man needed little encouragement to continue, now confident enough to pull Marianne's body closer to his own so that their clothing was the only thing that separated their bodies. The brunette trailed her hands down from Heath's shoulders to rest on his chest, hesitating for a moment as she tried to gain control over herself in this desire fuelled haze. Locking her green eyes with his brown ones, the New York native began to fiddle with the buttons down the front of his shirt.

"Marianne, stop…" Heath managed to utter.

"This is what I want." She replied defiantly, hoping he understood what she was asking of him.

"Believe me, so do I. But we can't." the redhead told her, taking her hands in his own.

"Nobody will ever know." Marianne assured him as she rested her forehead against his.

"We'll know…" he replied in a whisper.

"I'm not planning on telling anybody." The brunette gave a half smile.

"It may not be that simple." Heath reminded her.

"If Phillip finds me I'll have to marry him. At least let me have this moment…" she pleaded.

Heath looked into Marianne's green eyes and saw nothing but desire, all for him. He wasn't going to pretend that he didn't want the same thing, but the situation was completely wrong. If Jack or Joseph found out then they'd be mad, but Phillip would surely kill him. Looking back at the New York native, the redhead had to agree that he would be willing to pay that price for her. The way she looked was breathtaking, with her dark hair tumbling in messy curls and the way her chest rose and fell with each breath she took.

"If I only ask you for one thing, it's that you do this for me." Marianne added.

"Nobody will ever know?" he searched her eyes for an answer, although it was more of a spoken agreement than an actual question.

"Nobody." The New York native assured him as her mouth lingered close to his.

With a mere nod of the head, Heath agreed to her request and connected their lips once more with an urgency that caused a whimper to escape from the brunette. His breathing was ragged and his hands shaking as he finished unbuttoning his shirt and allowed the New York native to slide it down over his shoulders as he began to undo the buttons on her blouse. Marianne had to remind herself to keep breathing as he gently removed the blouse and placed a single kiss on her collarbone.

"You sure about this?" Heath asked in his Southern drawl.

"Yes, I'm sure." Marianne nodded.

The trio of New York men sat at their usual table at the Inn, discussing the next move in their quest to find Marianne and take her back home. With the wedding due to take place in just over a month, Phillip Brooks was starting to worry that he might not have things as under control as he assumed he did. On a positive note, Joseph seemed to be on his side with regards to getting Marianne back, and Randal Orton was still a valuable contact.

"Gallows, I think you should keep an eye on that farm." Phillip informed the larger man.

"We didn't find anything there." Gallows reminded him.

"Still, I think we should keep a close eye on things." Phillip replied.

"What are you going to do?" Gallows questioned him.

"I shall need to use a telephone. The house should be completed by now." Phillip said as he drummed his fingers against the tabletop.

"House?" Joseph frowned.

"Yes, the marital home. I'm sure Marianne will adore the décor." Phillip added.

"I'm sure she will." Joseph nodded.

The older man had found that the more he appeared to understand Phillip's actions, the more likely he was to stay alive and see his daughter again. The relief he felt when Jack had denied her ever being at the farm was indescribable. He wasn't at all sure how nobody in town knew of her presence, but whoever was responsible had his greatest gratitude. He suspected that it might be the young woman that worked at the Inn, as she would sometimes look at Phillip and himself with a suspicion and curiosity that made him wonder if she was trying to help Marianne. If only he could escape Phillip for a few minutes then he could strike up a conversation with her.

"I wonder where my daughter is?" he sighed out loud.

"Don't worry, we'll get her back soon." Phillip assured him.

"I hope so." Joseph nodded.

The only downside to knowing she wasn't at the farm with Jack was not knowing where she was otherwise…

Wrapped in blankets on the floor, an overwhelmed and slightly uncomfortable Marianne turned her head to look at the man who had just taken her virginity. She would be damned if Phillip was getting anything so valuable from her. Heath was staring ahead but he turned to look at her when he felt her green eyes looking at him. The redhead reached out a hand to caress her cheek as he gave a small smile.

"Are you ok?" he asked her.

"Yes, I'm fine." She replied.

"No going back now…" he sighed.

"You're not going to run away now, are you?" the brunette asked him.

"Nah, I'm not going anywhere." Heath smiled at her.

**What do you think?**

**Please Review! xxx**

**Next chapter: Randy's back!**

**Remember to vote on my story poll if you haven't already done so! Thanks!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Here's the next chapter of Runaway.**  
><strong>It's just a short one because I've been struggling with writer's block recently.<strong>

**Thanks for the reviews, they're much appreciated.**

**I own Marianne, Joseph and Jack. **

For somebody used to the hustle and bustle of the concrete jungle that was New York, Marianne still found the sound of birds and crickets on a morning somewhat strange. The brunette opened her green eyes and immediately shut them again as a stream of daylight blinded her. Shifting her body away from the bright light, the New York native winced a little at the unfamiliar pain coming from the lower part of her body. Glancing down at her lack of clothing, Marianne began to recall what might have caused her to feel so uncomfortable.

Part of her felt quite rebellious, while the other part of her immediately berated herself for being so foolish. Suppose Phillip ever found out about this, and he would kill both Marianne and Heath. Deep down, she knew that there was no way Phillip was going to leave without her. She had grown so close to Jack, Mickie and Heath recently that she wondered if surrendering herself to her fiancé was worth saving those she cared about in West Virginia.

"Are you awake?" Heath asked as he sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Yes." Marianne nodded.

"Did I hurt you?" the redhead frowned.

"No." she shook her head, sitting up and turning to face him.

"You sure?" he frowned.

"Sure." The New York native nodded.

"Did you sleep ok? Heath asked her.

"Fine." She nodded, opting to leave out the fact that thoughts of Phillip had invaded her dreams.

Meanwhile, Phillip was still as determined as ever to find his fiancée and take her back to New York in time for their wedding. He had sent Gallows out on the lookout, as well as bribing Randy with the promise of more money than he had previously promised him. He knew plenty of men with addictions, and not just gambling ones. They would go to the ends of the Earth if it meant being able to roll the dice just once more.

"Are you not hungry?" Phillip asked Joseph.

"I can't do anything until I know my daughter's alright." The older man replied, pushing the food around his plate.

"I quite agree. We need to step up the search." Phillip nodded.

"Let's hope she's ok." Joseph sighed.

"I'm sure she'll be fine. The important thing is that she returns home to me and you." The younger man replied.

Phillip Brooks was glad that he had refrained from getting rid of the older man. Rather than seeing him as a liability, Phillip was realising that her father was probably going to be a major factor in getting her to return to New York. Truth be told, the younger man was quite fond of his future father-in-law. They had gotten on perfectly well before Marianne's disappearance, and Phillip's earlier doubts about Joseph's honesty had now subsided.

Marianne had persuaded Heath to let her get some fresh air, taking a leisurely walk down to the water's edge so that she could wash and enjoy some sunlight before being cooped up in the wooden hut once more. Heath had deemed it too dangerous to go near that farm, fearing that Phillip still had people looking out there. He was probably right, she thought.

It was a lovely day, with a gentle breeze that filtered lightly through the weeping Willow trees that surrounded the water. The warm sunlight set a beautiful glow on the surface of the water itself. Slipping off her shoes, Marianne dipped a foot in the water and gave a long sigh, enjoying the opportunity to relax for once. Slipping into the water, she immersed her whole body and slowly emerged as she used her hands to brush her wet hair back from her face.

After a few moments of relaxation, Marianne decided that it would be a good idea to head back before Heath got too worried about her whereabouts. Climbing out of the water, she slipped on her shoes and headed back the way that she had came.

As she walked along the path, the New York native couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched. Feeling extra vigilant, she quickened her pace, gasping as she heard a twig snap nearby.

Stopping in her tracks, the New York native heard a familiar voice…

"Hello Marianne."

"Randy?" she slowly turned and saw the young man standing behind her.

"Who else would it be?" he asked her, as his icy eyes pierced hers.

"I thought you'd be out of town." She shrugged, changing the subject.

"I have some business to attend to here." Randy smirked.

"Oh?" Marianne's eyes widened.

"It's a shame too, because I really did like you Marianne…" Randy sighed.

"What do you…?" Suddenly the realisation hit her like a ton of bricks.

"I still do like you, but you're already engaged to another man, aren't you?" he added.

"Randy, I like you too. Just let me go, ok?" she pleaded.

"I'm afraid I can't do that…" he shook his head slowly, pulling off his tie.

**What do you think?**

**Please Review! xxx**

**What's Randy going to do?  
>Let me know what you think! <strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**New chapter of Runaway.**  
><strong>Apologies for the long wait.<strong>

**I own Marianne, Jack and Joseph.**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter... **

Marianne froze to the spot, unable to run or scream. Randy approached her and tied the tie round her mouth, like a gag. The silence was eerie and she wished that Heath would come looking for her. Randy grabbed her arms firmly and tied them together with his belt. He took her by the shoulders and directed her towards his car, which was hidden behind some of the overgrown trees.

"Get in!" he ordered as he held the passenger door open.

The New York native obeyed, shuffling into the seat and trying to get as comfortable as she could with her hands shackled behind her.

"We're taking a little ride into town." Randy told her as he got into the driver's seat and turned on the engine.

The young woman nodded slowly, paralysed by fear. She knew that he was going to take her to Phillip. But then, would she be reunited with her father? The alternating emotions of fear and relief took over the brunette as she watched the countryside fly past the window. Randy didn't say a thing as he drove in the direction of Greenwood, leaving the sound of raindrops on the windscreen to break the silence as the skies opened again.

Hearing the rain falling once more, Heath stepped outside of the wooden hut and scanned the distance for any signs of Marianne returning, His brown eyes narrowed as he waited and waited, but she did not appear. Fearing something bad had happened, the redhead started running in the direction of the water, hearing the branches crunch beneath him as the rain soaked his hair and clothing.

"Marianne!" he yelled, hearing no reply.

Approaching the water and seeing no sign of the young woman, Heath scanned the area, looking for any clue as to where she had gone. All he could see was her hairclip, sitting on one of the tree branches close to the water. Heath pushed his wet hair back from his face as his brown eyes continued to search the area. Suddenly, he spotted something…tyre tracks. Fearing the worst, the redhead turned and ran as fast as he could towards the farm.

Phillip Brooks gave a satisfied smirk as he shaved, leaving his perfectly shaped moustache in tact. He splashed his face with some water and used a towel to gently pat his face dry. Gallows sat at the table in the room reading the newspaper and Joseph sat quietly reading a book in the corner. Phillip was expecting news from Randal Orton about Marianne's whereabouts that day, which he hoped would be worth the money he was paying.

"With any luck Joseph, you'll be seeing your daughter very soon." He said.

"That would be wonderful." Joseph gave a small smile before returning to his book.

"Indeed it would." Phillip smirked to himself.

Jack Clearwater sat in his armchair after feeding the chickens that morning. Rex the dog laid at his feet, lost in slumber, probably chasing rabbits. Suddenly there was a crash in the yard, alerting the sleeping dog to an intruder nearby. Rex began barking and growling as he ran towards the door. As Jack stood up to investigate the dog's barking ceased, causing the old man to frown as he walked towards the door out to the yard.

"Jack!" came Heath's voice.

"Heath?" Jack replied.

"Jack, it's me!" the redhead spoke as he appeared at the door.

"What's wrong?" Jack frowned, seeing the concern in Heath's brown eyes.

"She's gone, Marianne's gone!" Heath replied, leaning against the doorframe to catch his breath.

"Gone?" Jack repeated.

"I should never have left her alone." The redhead cursed himself.

"I'll stay here, just in case she comes back. You take the truck and go and tell Mickie." Jack told him.

"I will." Heath nodded, running out to his truck and turning on the engine.

Jack and Rex looked on as the truck reversed in the yard and sped off in the direction of the town, leaving tracks in his wake as the truck splashed through a big puddle of water.

"Here's the pay for the room." Phillip told Mickie as he dropped a note and some coins into her open hand.

"Leaving so soon?" the brunette asked sweetly.

"Afraid so. I expect to be gone later." Phillip replied.

"Oh, well safe journey." Mickie nodded, secretly worried for Marianne. Surely he wouldn't be leaving without her.

"Thank you." Phillip nodded, walking over to the table where Gallows and Joseph were now sitting.

"Adam, you mind covering while I go to the bakery?" Mickie smiled at the blonde man.

"I guess so." Adam shrugged, cleaning some glasses.

"Thank you!" she replied quickly.

"I'll get that shall I?" Adam asked as the telephone began to ring.

"That might be for me." Phillip said as he stood up from his seat.

"Brooks?" Adam asked as he listened to the person on the other end of the line.

"That's correct." Phillip nodded, taking the receiver from the blonde man.

Running out the back of the Inn, Mickie headed towards the bakery to see if Layla and Stu had seen or heard anything. As she approached the building the sound of tyres in the rain alerted her to Heath's truck approaching.

"Heath!" Mickie yelled, waving him down.

"Have you seen her?" he asked as the brunette hopped into the passenger seat.

"No, but Phillip says he's leaving tonight." Mickie replied.

"Damn." The redhead sighed, scanning the area.

"I'll keep driving around town and I'll see Michelle in the Post Office." Heath suggested.

"Ok, I'll have to get back to the Inn." The brunette nodded.

Walking back into the Inn, Mickie noticed that the trio of men from New York had disappeared. Looking out of the window, she saw that their car had disappeared too.

"Adam, where'd those three guys go?" she asked the blonde.

"Oh, the Brooks guy had a phone call and they left." Adam replied.

"What?" Mickie's brown eyes widened.

"I think it was that Orton guy who called." Adam added.

The trio pulled into the shelter of some trees on the outside of town. Randy exited his car, walking over to the passenger side and opening the door, helping out his passenger, Marianne Addison. Her father's eyes filled with tears at seeing his daughter again, while her green eyes were full of fear and uncertainty as Phillip walked over slowly and handed some money to Randy. Giving a sly smile, Phillip turned his attention to Marianne, making his way over and kissing her cheek softly.

"Reunited at last." He whispered in her ear.

**What do you think?**

**Please Review! xxx**


End file.
